


Black and Gold

by ShadowMystic



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Developing Relationship, Friends With Benefits, Happy Ending, M/M, Shadowhunter Magnus Bane, Smut, Warlock Alec Lightwood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2019-06-13 02:36:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 40,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15354342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowMystic/pseuds/ShadowMystic
Summary: Magnus Bane is a Shadowhunter taken in by the Morgenstern's after the tragic death of his parents.One night while out at Pandemonium, he meets a tall, dark and handsome Warlock and his life takes a far different turn to the one he had paved before him.





	1. Pandemonium

After a horrendous, pained screech followed by a burst of dust, Magnus lowered his bow taking a deep breath. The surrounding area was now clear of demons.

“Nice shot.”

“Thanks.” He accepted the compliment without caring who it came from. It wasn’t the first time his peers gave him praise; he was a natural with a bow. Heading down the dirt slope, he jogged to the bottom where there had been a rather large demon nest. His fellow Shadowhunters were already clearing out the remains of what they could find, along with the clue as to where the nest had spawned from, but this was all paperwork and boring reports. Nothing that Magnus needed to concern himself with.

Inspecting his black painted nails and flicking out a small build up of dirt from beneath them, he looked over to where his Parabatai was walking towards him. The two of them looked to be the same age, but Magnus would never admit to actually being a couple of years older than Jace, that would be scandalous, so he simply refused to acknowledge it.

At 23, Magnus was a rising force in the New York Institute. He’d lost his parents at a young age, but luckily, he’d been picked up by the Morgenstern family, who were one of more elite and skilled Shadowhunter families.

“You heading back?” Jace asked as he approached him, sheathing his seraph blades as Magnus glamoured his bow and quiver.

“I’d rather avoid the others for now…”

“You mean after you ‘accidentally’ broke Hodge’s nose in training?” Jace smirked and folded his arms over his chest. The blonde was always one step ahead of him and seemed to always know what he was up to.

“Perhaps.” Magnus left his nails alone and looked out at the others gathering up the last of the items to bring back. Taking the zip of his jacket and pulling it down, he removed it and grabbed the rucksack Jace was holding out to him. His Parabatai was kind enough to let him keep his change of clothes in his bag, as Magnus’ quiver had prevented him from bringing his own. Magnus started to stuff his shirt in and pull out another in its place: a simple, dark maroon button down to match his favourite necklaces that already hung from his neck. Even after being repeatedly told to ‘Remove all jewellery when taking part in missions’.

“So, you’re out tonight?”

“Correct.” Magnus flipped out his mirror after buttoning his shirt only half way up, ignoring the sideways glances from the other Shadowhunters as they passed him. “Pandemonium is where I’ll be...You’re welcome to join me...as always.” He carefully applied his eyeliner as Jace simply shook his head and shrugged his shoulders.

“I’m good...I have a few things to sort out.”

“Like your backbone so you can finally ask Clarissa for Samson’s number?” He raised his brow as he finished off his mascara. Jace’s face scrunched up as he tried to protest, but Magnus already knew he was right. His Parabatai had been playing the ‘I’m cruel to you because I want to sleep with you’ on a vampire that was Clarissa Morgenstern’s best friend. For a while, Magnus had been convinced Jace had a thing for his redheaded adoptive sister, but then he realised he was just using her as an excuse to get closer to Simon, something Clary was openly encouraging.

“Well,” Magnus pulled on a blazer from the bag, turning so Jace could pat him down and straighten the creases. “I’m not on the early run tomorrow so don’t wait up.” He clasped Jace’s hand and they patted each other on the back as a fond farewell. Checking his pockets, he began to head towards the road, using his phone to flag down a taxi, leaving his Parabatai grinning to himself.

\---

Magnus entered Pandemonium, already eager to get going with his night of heavy drinking and flirting. It was a shame Jace couldn’t make it, but he knew he’d be here next time; they liked to go out at least once a week to let their hair down. Being a Shadowhunter made Magnus feel uptight and restless, he needed to get out and enjoy himself now and again. Slinking through the crowd of people, he greeted those he knew already before ordering himself a cocktail at the bar and winking at the seelie who served him.

Giving the room a once over, he could see people dancing and grinding up against each other. The air was thick and filled with the slight haze of smoke from the machines. It was bound to make his clothes stink of it by the time he was home, but to him, it was always such a calming smell. Not wanting to waste anymore time, he began swaying to the beat, sipping his caipirinha and feeling the tingle already through his body from how tired he’d been today.

Four drinks down and Magnus was now on the dance floor. The bodies around him were covered in sweat and everyone was lost to the rhythm. He’d been dancing by a mundane who was quite attractive. Her body kept knocking into him, and although she was fun to dance with, nothing about her ignited a fire within him.

Excusing himself to head back to the bar for a top up, a man he’d met on a few occasions joined him. He was babbling on about something Magnus didn’t really care about, especially when he was currently eyeing up a pair of long legs attached to a shapely behind at the other end of the bar. He placed a hand on the far less important man’s chest who was now trying to offer him a new drink. He simply pushed him back just far enough for his drunk mind to get the hint and go try his luck somewhere else. Magnus kept his eyes on the stranger as he slid his way around the bar, other patrons moving without choice for him as he did.

“A dirty martini.” He leant on his elbows beside his target and glanced to the side, taking in his profile as he ordered. What Magnus saw threatened his cool demeanor as the stranger very quickly became Mr. Tall, Dark and Handsome. He was a little taller than Magnus, his hair ruffled and scruffy on his head which made Magnus want to run his fingers through it. His eyes were reflecting the lights from the club in a brilliant, hazel-shining iris and his lips were full and wet. He must’ve licked them after taking a swig of the bottle of beer that was clasped in his hand, and the thought of this took his mind to places that would make the Angel Raziel blush.

When he turned to give Magnus a look, he almost lost the ability to breathe. “Refil?” Magnus asked, managing to keep down the fluttering desire he was feeling for the attractive and mysterious looking man that seemed to have his eyes locked on Magnus’ lips.

“No thanks.” The man’s eyes looked up to Magnus’ eyes for a moment as he flicked his wrist. The beer bottle gave off a glow before he picked it up and took another swig. Magnus couldn’t help but watch his neck as he swallowed, stretched out almost in offering as his adam’s apple bobbed with each gulp. “You don’t look like a normal Shadowhunter,” the man spoke. His voice was deep and he didn’t bother to speak up over the music, so Magnus had to step closer to hear him, which he wasn’t going to complain about.

“And is that a good thing?” Magnus smirked, catching the way the man’s lips twitched a little.  The little show of magic with his drink told Magnus that he was in fact a Warlock. This wasn’t a turn off, it just added to his mystery as Pandemonium wasn’t somewhere a lot of Warlocks would visit. Recently it had been overrun with mundanes and had lost its appeal with most Downworlders.

“Probably,” the man responded and turned to lean back against the bar, his elbows propped up as he looked out across the dancefloor. Magnus followed his torso down to where his hips were jutted a little from the position he was in and Magnus was immediately drawn to the way his hand was holding the bottle maybe a little too tightly: the Warlock’s knuckles were white. Was he nervous? He took a step closer so he could speak into his ear in a whisper.

“Join me for a dance?” he asked, and if he wasn’t mistaken, he felt the the man’s body shiver a little against him. His jaw seemed to tighten and his lips parted for a moment as if exhaling a breath. Taking a risk, but reading the signs, he moved his face to the side of the man’s neck, letting his breath carry over his skin, not missing the way his eyes fluttered slightly.

“I don’t dance.”

Magnus bit his bottom lip as fingertips lightly hovered by his upper back; he didn’t even remember seeing him slip his arm round on the bar behind him. There was definite interest being shown and he kept his closeness. In response, the Warlock tilted his head encouraging him to continue. Magnus let his lips press ever-so-gently to the skin there and smirked into it as he felt the hand behind him press just as gently to his upper back, palm flat, almost like he didn’t dare to touch. “Not even with me?” Magnus asked again and he waited for what felt like minutes for a response before the other moved away from him, turning to face him.

“No." His voice seemed short, but his eyes were looking straight back at Magnus’. He raised his beer bottle to finish it. “But don't let me stop you.” Magnus could see ever so slightly the blush on the man’s face at the hint, downing the remainder of his drink, he slipped off his blazer and pressed it to the man’s chest until he took it from him. The smallest flash of a smile as he did, Magnus hoped it was from excitement, because he had every intention of putting on a show...

\----

Alec came to Pandemonium to take his mind off his current situation. Hoping that turning to alcohol as mundanes did in times of turmoil would help him feel better and provide the escape he was craving. He’d spent twenty minutes stuck at the bar, unsure why he even thought it was a good idea to begin with, but it had already been a reaffirming experience. People passed him by and he seemed to do as he always did, disappear into the background without any attempt to pull himself out. Social situations were now something he was going to have to get used to.

Just as he was feeling warmth from the alcohol he heard someone beside him spoke a little loudly in his direction but not to him, he gripped the bottle a little tighter and looked down at the rim, before turning his head to where the man was now looking at him. Alec felt his breath leave him, it was a Shadowhunter. The runes that showed on both his neck and chest were enough to give him away. Alec hadn’t had many dealings with them but thought he should be wary, even though this one was absolutely stunning.

The breath on his neck and the lips teasing his skin was getting his heart racing, his body felt hot and somehow he had the urge to reach out and touch him. Finding his hand now hovering ever so slightly by him. At the offer to dance his senses came to him for a moment. Just the thought of him out there on the dance floor made him cringe knowing full well he was a terrible dancer.

As he pulled away and rejected the offer, he found himself instead picturing the Shadowhunter dancing. His head filled with imagery of gyrating hips and sweat slicked skin. He dropped the hint as he banished his drink to god-knows-where and for a moment let the excitement slip when he was given the blazer to hold. His body felt alive and Alec had never felt desire like this before.

He’d never had a one night stand before, he’d never felt the need to. Picking someone up in a club wasn’t something he did or thought he’d ever do. But this young man was dancing and gazing directly into his eyes as he did. He watched the way his arms would slide over his own body, the way his hips were circling and swaying to the rhythm and Alec knew he was getting turned on. He might be a young, inexperienced Warlock compared to most and not to mention uptight, but he still had his needs.

The idea of going home later and having to imagine what it might have felt like to have just _let go_ tonight wasn’t appealing to him right now. He was up early tomorrow so the plan had been to be get drunk off his face and then head home, even if that probably wasn’t the best plan.

Alec felt his heart rate increase at the thoughts in his head, he wanted to walk over and join in now as his throat went dry. He wasn’t sure if it was the alcohol he’d already drank but the edges of his vision blurred so that his entire focus was on the Shadowhunter now thrusting his hips in circles while a hand was pulling his top across to reveal perfectly sculpted pectorals and a tease of nipples, before letting it go and running his hands through his hair, staring seductively over.

Alec let out a shaken breath and found himself gripping the edge of the bar, the man’s biceps were practically begging to break free of his shirt, tempting him with how well they were shaped. With every rise of his arms his top rose up to reveal a strip of skin that Alec found himself wanting to taste.

Swallowing he looked over his face, he was devastatingly attractive, he wore light makeup and it suited him so well. Why he was even looking in Alec’s direction when he looked as good as he did, was a mystery to the young Warlock. Alec turned towards the bar, ripping his eyes away from the private show he was being given to grab himself a much needed drink.

Taking the bottle he was given, he gave his new beer a swig, turning back he thought he’d be more prepared this time, but it seemed he had to accept that he was going to be shamelessly eye-fucking the Shadowhunter until the dance ended.

Alec breathed out as the other now seemed to be beckoning him with his limbs, the sweat glistened down the exposed middle of his torso as it caught the light and for what felt like the first time in Alec’s life, he was filled with need. Need to touch him, need to press against him and need to feel out and discover every part of him. He swigged the rest of his drink and tried to remain calm but the desire had already made itself present and showed no way of backing down. He was hypnotised by the Shadowhunter in front of him.

He had been right, this man was different to all other Shadowhunters he’d read about, no amount of studying could’ve prepared him for this man, this moment. He was also different to anyone else he’d met in his life. He realised the younger man was now approaching him, so he pressed back against the bar, breath catching as the man slid over to him and began to dance so close he could feel the air changing direction around him. The feel of the man’s body brushing against his own even had him panting slightly .

Without a second thought, Alec draped the blazer over the barstool beside him and his hands found the Shadowhunter’s waist, his thumbs pressing up to feel out his hip bones under the shirt, he groaned lowly and inaudibly as he felt how solid the man was. He was oozing confidence and sex appeal, he was feline and sultry. Alec wasn’t sure what came over him but everything around him faded away and before he could even stop himself his hand was on the back of this seductive strangers neck and he was kissing him.

\----

Magnus pulled all the best moves he could muster, he could see the Warlock’s eyes raking all over him and didn’t miss how he’d follow the movements of his hips, Magnus couldn’t remember ever feeling as turned on as he was now. As he approached him he could see the man’s chest moving a little harder and smirked up at him from his slight height difference, the hands on his hips only made him try harder to seduce the beautiful stranger. Not that he needed the extra effort because now he was tasting the inside of his mouth. He was panting into the open mouthed kiss after working hard on his dancing, he could taste the bitter flavour of the beer the other had been drinking mix with a taste that Magnus decided was purely of the Warlock. A taste that was going straight to his groin.

Pushing himself forward he was now pressing the Warlock to the bar, pressing for dominance and taking the lead on the kiss as his hands were holding onto his shoulder and face. His arousal grew as he could feel the other’s crotch starting to press into his own, for someone who had been acting so indifferent and stern just moments ago, the man was literally turning to putty in his hands.

“Magnus” He broke the kiss for a moment, feeling they were already late with the introductions,

Alec took a moment to realise he was waiting for his name in return, not sure he wanted to give his real name, not when it could jeopardize his new position. “I’m James” panting into Magnus’ mouth as they took a moment to breathe, he was still pressing his lips now to Magnus’ skin, following his jaw as if he was addicted to the taste of him. Magnus fluttered his eyes shut and his lips parted with a sharp intake of breath as teeth sunk into the base of his neck. If he didn’t already know he was a Warlock he would’ve thought this man was a vampire as he sucked at his skin before pressing his tongue to it.

“I need you to fuck me” Alec groaned, he didn’t even recognise his own voice as he said it, but it made Magnus’ skin almost catch fire.

“Your place of mine?” Magnus smirked and closed his eyes to enjoy the attention on his neck.

“Neither”

Another press of their bodies and before Magnus realised, there was a flash of gold in his vision and then he was pushed backwards through what could only be a portal until he found himself stood in one of the cubicles of the bathroom. “I guess this works too” Magnus chuckled as the Warlock followed behind him.

\---

Alec dropped to his knees and pressed his face into the Shadowhunter’s crotch where the material was drawn tight, he’d felt it against his body at the bar and he needed to feel more. Groaning, his hands trembled as he made quick work of both buckle and belt. He wanted to taste, he wanted to feel the weight on his tongue and he didn’t even care if he came across desperate. This man was the hottest man he’d ever seen and he felt deprived for living his life so far already without knowing him.

Magnus dropped his head back and hit it off the back of the wall as wet lips wrapped around his half hard cock and he gasped out, one hand he used to lock the door and the other tangled in that mess of raven hair he’d fantasized about earlier. He pushed his hips out and was on the balls of his feet as he looked down and bit his tongue from making too much noise. The warlock, who he now thought to be called James, was looking up at him and he was using one hand to work his base while his head bobbed down and his mouth took the rest, sucking up to give pressure and then using his tongue as he withdrew.

He could feel the man moaning around his skin and when he pulled back with a wet pop he didn’t even care they were in a filthy toilet. Alec held him and licked a slow, wet line up the underside of his cock where his vein was full and protruding.

“Come here” Magnus growled and took Alec’s hair in his fist as he rose, smashing their lips together while he swallowed the sounds that tried to escape their mouths. He could vaguely hear ruffling over their breathing and then he was pushed backwards by Alec’s hand.  He tried to move forward again but was stopped by the hand once more to his chest before Alec was turning round, his knee resting on the lid of the toilet as he had his back to Magnus. He already had his jeans and underwear off.

Alec wasn’t sure why and how he had gotten himself into this position with Magnus or how the other had ensnared him in his spell when Alec was the one with the magic, but as he bent over, resting his hands onto the back of the toilet while arching his back to offer himself up he felt exhilarated.

Magnus was checking his pockets, he pulled out a condom and tore the packet with his teeth, carefully placing it on his throbbing length.

Alec bit into his bottom lip as the other cut himself short. He heard the curse Magnus made when he must have spotted how Alec had already stretched and lubed himself with said magic. Something Alec had never done in his entire life, he didn’t have time to be mortified by doing it because there was a thick, solid heat pushing into him and he had to bite down on his forearm to stop himself from crying out. Magnus felt huge inside him, he felt fully stretched and his chest was heaving as he tried to calm himself down or he’d end up finishing before the other was even fully sheathed.

Alec was no virgin but he could count the number of sexual partners he’d had on the one hand, so as he felt hips press to his ass when Magnus was to the hilt he shivered and reached gripped onto the cistern harder.

“You're so tight” Magnus panted, he gave a quick jolt of his hips and the way Alec keened and reacted to the movement had him do it twice more just to experience it again. He wanted to look at Alec’s face, see the serious expression and emotionless posture he gave off at the bar come undone as he fucked him into the porcelain of the toilet. Magnus had never had sex with someone before even leaving the club, but he wasn’t complaining.

Alec clenched his muscles trying to take control but a firm grip of his hair made him falter and the way Magnus was fucking into him with such power and determination had him lost for words and even logical thoughts. He almost forgot his name and where they were as an arm wrapped around his waist and his hips were pressed forward until his knee slipped from where it was resting and he was now straddling the toilet bowl, his legs spread wide and accommodating the more than welcome intrusion to his body as he felt Magnus’ fingers press further into his hips.

Gripping harder where he had a hold of Magnus’ ass he moaned out into his arm as the pace only got quicker, the beat of the club was thumping through the floor and walls, the toilet even started to shift on the spot where it was coming loose from the force of the motions.

Magnus had never felt so primal as he fucked Alec senseless, he didn’t ease up and his body ached without care. When he felt himself get closer he pulled out suddenly wanting to see the Warlock’s wrecked face.

“Knees” Magnus gasped out starting to pump himself as Alec turned and dropped on command, his eyes clouded with lust. The Warlock grabbed the condom by the end, pushing fingertips inside and tearing through it like it was made of paper. He tossed it aside before he greedily took Magnus into his mouth and started to suck with vibrating moans. Magnus gasped, it didn’t take long before he felt the spasm run through him as he released harder than he ever remembered doing. Vision turning white a little as Alec swallowed everything he gave before dropping back onto the floor.

Magnus stumbled to the wall, trying to catch his breath as he watched the Warlock milking his own orgasm out of himself and onto his thighs and stomach, the cold air was hitting his skin and he shivered as he tried to gather his composure. His eyes locked on Alec’s cock as it softened in his hand.

“Fuck me” He panted out, Alec laughed breathlessly before his face turned bright red, flushed no longer from arousal but maybe from a little embarrassment. Stepping forward, Magnus helped him to his feet before they took a moment to get dressed again, giving each other side glances as they did.

“I need a strong drink” Alec’s body shivered and he moved to unlock the door, finding his way blocked. Magnus was in front of him and Alec closed his eyes as their lips met in a slow and wet kiss. His lower body ached wonderfully and he needed to numb it with alcohol, not quite ready for the night to end.

“My round” Magnus opened the door for them both before they exited, washing their hands at the sink as a disgruntled patron who had been queuing for the toilet rushed past them. Magnus smirked and gave Alec a little nudge with his elbow, finding the blush and shake of the head endearing as Alec seemed to be completely different now, but he was no less appealing.

\----

Stepping back out into the club Magnus followed Alec to the bar, ordering them both martinis as the other asked for something stronger than the lager he had before.

“This was a one time thing” Alec spoke out, his expression back to being almost unreadable. “I don't usually do...that” he gestured at Magnus’ body and the Shadowhunter gave him a smile.

“I don't either..at least not that fast. And it's not like we'll see each other again" Magnus shrugged before sipping his drink, enjoying the way Alec's face showed distaste at the drink he’d chosen for him. “It’s still early…”

“Booth?” Alec suggested, the two of them weaved through the dancing bodies to get to the VIP area. Magnus couldn't make out the conversation Alec had with the bouncer but they slipped through to the private seating without trouble, sitting down side by side as a waitress brought them new drinks. Alec was pressed into his side and draped an arm over Magnus’ shoulder, fingers twirling the short hairs on the back of his neck. The Shadowhunter was the distraction he needed and now they had the raw passion out the way he could relax and indulge himself in the simple pleasures of his company and the feel of him. Something he’d never done before.

Magnus had an arm around his waist, finding it strange that he wanted to ask him a million questions and learn more about him. He felt drawn to the Warlock to the point where he wondered if he'd been enchanted by some kind of spell.

Deciding he didn't care, he lent close and began to trade lazy kisses, he placed his drink on the table and raised his hand to take hold of Alec’s chin. Holding it so he could pull his jaw open gently and coax his tongue deep inside to source out Alec’s. He could taste the slight saltiness that was no doubt his own from before. Alec was humming softly into it, they didn't rush it and kept the pace slow, deep and wet. Both of them still a little sated, still coming down from the sex.

Alec was in an idea of heaven he had never given much thought to creating. His mouth was being worshipped by a hot young man just ten minutes after he'd had surprisingly amazing sex in a toilet cubicle. He could only assume the angels were smiling when they created him and pushed him in Alec’s direction at the bar. Right now in this moment, Alec was happy to be ‘James’ and experience what he had always shied away from in his life so far.

There was a curling of lust forming in his gut once more and Alec had to pull back before it took over. The wet separation of their lips was slow but Alec placed a finger onto Magnus’ lips to stop him from leaning in for more. Stroking the tip of his finger over his top lip he pushed it up slightly and tilted his head to look at the man’s features up close and personally.

“You’re beautiful” Magnus breathed out onto his digit and Alec frowned before he pulled out of his arms enough for Magnus to smirk. “Don’t go all shy now...you’re the one who portaled us from the bar into the bathroom so we could have sex remember?” He saw the blush rise up Alec’s neck and slid closer to him, pressing open mouthed kissed to the Warlock’s neck and feeling his pulse quicken against his skin. He slid a hand round to stroke under Alec’s shirt and felt out with his fingertips the ripple of muscles that was there, groaning as he was met with hair on Alec’s chest.

“You’re needy for a one night stand” Alec gasped as he was being felt up before he took his drink and swigged it down, using his palms to push Magnus back, lifting one leg and straddling his thighs. As he looked down at Magnus he ran his fingers through his styled mohawk, giving it a little tug out of shape and massaged at his scalp while looking over him as if in thought. He needed to keep this focused on pleasure, he didn’t want the other getting the wrong idea. Not that he believed that he was capable of attracting someone enough to feel anything stronger for him.

“Why haven’t I seen you before?” Magnus was looking up at him with a burning stare that threatened to pull Alec deeper.

“I’m new...and I’m not really a social person” Alec was being honest, he saw no reason to lie about this.

Alec wasn’t looking for anything other than a bit of fun, which he’d certainly had, he’d never slept with someone without knowing them first and from the moment he’d watched Magnus strut his stuff on the dance floor for him, he couldn’t stop touching him. He decided that it was most definitely the alcohol causing this issue. Leaning down he brushed their lips together to silence any more words that came from Magnus.

If Alec’s friends could see him now they wouldn’t recognise him. Sitting on the lap of a young Shadowhunter in public, shamelessly enjoying his body. He’d been in New York only a week and this was the first time he wasn’t full of anxiety and stress for the future.

\---

It was around half an hour later and Magnus still had a hold of Alec on his lap, the beautiful Warlock wasn’t too heavy for his Angelic strength, the two of them had been debating, drunkenly, about a couple that were having an argument by the bar. Both mundane and one of them had been caught kissing a mischievous Seelie. Now as Magnus finished off his drink and the two of them were just looking at each other, he felt how drunk he was. A slight sickness was in his gut and he could tell the Warlock was worse off than him, the way he’d sway when he spoke and how he’d already had a bout of hiccups. They both clearly went too hard too fast, in more ways than just with their drinks.

“Let’s call it a night” He swallowed down the feeling he decided was nausea in his gut and helped Alec off his lap, watching his long, lean legs as he stretched to get them working from any cramp. He’d had a much better time tonight with Alec then he’d ever had before with any number of hookups. They’d had hot sex in the bathroom that Magnus was _still_ trying to recover from which was difficult, as he was having trouble not thinking about Alec offering himself desperately to him. They’d spent the time after in each other’s arms, drank and laughed the night away. Almost like it was more of a date then what it actually was...He shook his head of the thought.

“It’s late” Alec swayed a little and felt the alcohol in his system catching up now he was upright, putting his hand onto the wall as he did. He’d never been much of a drinker and having moved from beer onto cocktails once they’d left the toilets he was definitely feeling it. Patting his pockets he knew that anything he’d forgotten he could transport over to his apartment later.

Without looking back, knowing Magnus was following him, he headed out through the people, stumbling a little into one or two who got in his way, his balance helped by two hands that kept catching him before he was out on the streets. The air was a little chilly and Alec gave a shiver, smiling to himself as he felt Magnus drape his blazer over his shoulders. Turning round he looked down with a frown as Magnus took hold of his hands and held them both to his lips, kissing across his knuckles.

“Will you be okay getting home?” The Shadowhunter was looking up at him and Alec admitted to himself that even though he’d smudged his eyeliner at some point during the night, or Alec had, he still looked stunning.

“Portal” Alec spoke out, slurred as he pulled Magnus into a hug instead of anything heated or passionate. He pressed his face into Magnus’ shoulder, just taking him into his senses before he ran his nose up the side of his neck.

Magnus had his hands on the Warlock’s waist, steadying him and biting his lip as he felt him nosing at his skin, turning his head while a hand lifted to thread into his mess of hair and pressed their lips together. After they’d spent the evening together, a hug wasn’t enough and Alec walked Magnus back until he was pressed to the wall. Their mouths open and mostly just gasping into each other. He opened his as Alec flicked his wrist, lighting up another golden portal behind him, it was a little wobbly but it was probably because of the amount Alec had drank. There was a moment when he looked over at Magnus and then looked at the portal. “Do you...wanna come?” His words were tangled a little and his eyes half lidded and glazed over.

The possibility of more sex and time with this sexy Warlock was tempting, but Magnus felt like he would most likely go with him just to make sure he got into bed safely. The cold air had hit Alec’s senses and he seemed to be near enough on the floor with how drunk he was, for Magnus to go with him now he felt like he’d be taking advantage. His memories of tonight shouldn’t be tainted and most of all, Magnus wasn’t the kind of the person to do that. Even if Alec was now mouthing at his neck and tugging his sleeve a little.

Alec felt his sickness rising but he was enjoying being close to Magnus, he couldn’t really think beyond that, he thought it would be polite to offer to extend the night to his home but as he saw Magnus’ face drop and the Shadowhunter stroked his face maybe a little too affectionately, Alec knew that he wouldn’t be accepting the offer.

“Sorry...James...you’re drunk...It would be wrong of me to follow you home” Magnus swallowed as he saw an almost guilty look in the Warlock’s eyes before he leant in and kissed him hard, trying to show him just how much he wanted to, but that he couldn’t. He helped him over to where he’s spun his portal before he was pulled in for one last kiss and a faint whisper on his lips caught him off guard.

“Thank you” Alec whispered, unsure what he was thanking him for, maybe it was the fact Magnus was right, Alec was too drunk to consent and he decided he needed to leave before he read far too much into the feelings he was currently resisting as he felt that warm and comforting body again him.  He stepped backwards the couple of steps before the last thing he saw was a kohl lined wink.

\---

Alec stepped back into his apartment, tripping over a box he still hadn’t packed away from his move yet and landed flat on his face with a groan. He knew now that he was never going to drink again, the wooden flooring was cool against his heated skin, so instead of getting up he pulled the blazer further over himself and popped his jeans open to get as comfortable on the floor as possible. He kept his eyes half lidded so the nausea didn’t hit him from fully closing them. He was quite capable of using his magic to ease the effects, but he was too tired and wanted to feel something that was distracting him from reality. The reality that he was in a new home, new city and had far more responsibilities than he was used to.

Curling his lips and thinking of Magnus, he already knew if he hadn’t drank so much, then portalled straight after and used the last of his energy, he would’ve been hard. His mind was just playing back moments from his night, it was better than thinking of his future...

\---

Magnus had his arms around himself as he began the walk home. He would’ve gotten a taxi but he needed time to clear his head and sober up, part of him now wished he hadn’t put his blazer onto James’ shoulders as they left the club. If they’d exchanged numbers it might’ve been an excuse to contact him and see him again. He really liked that blazer...

Sadly they had only exchanged first names. For a one night stand that never left the club, he was thinking far too much about him as he walked, putting it down to it still being fresh in his mind.

He couldn’t get out of his mind the way James had thanked him before he left and how he couldn’t figure out why his mood had dropped significantly since they parted ways. James had called Magnus needy, but the Warlock had been the one to climb onto him after they’d had sex and stayed on his lap the whole night wrapped up in him, then even invited him back afterwards which was a little bizarre...

\----

Magnus reached the Institute and dragged his feet through the operations room as he entered, the chair in front of the console span round and he rolled his eyes as Jace was looking back at him.

“You’re early” The blonde was checking the time just in case he’d miscalculated. “I thought you were stopping out?”

“Change of plan” Magnus smirked and rubbed his head a little. “Drank a little too much too fast and on top of that” He sighed and dropped down onto the chair beside Jace, draping one of his legs over the arm of it. “I lent my blazer to someone I don’t even know” He pouted and Jace’s eyes widened like it was the most horrendous thing to ever happen.

“I’m sorry...That was your favourite blazer”

“I know” Magnus groaned dramatically, “but I was being a gentleman...my downfall” he chuckled and gazed at the monitor in front of them. He needed a shower before he went to sleep, it wasn’t like he’d had the chance to actually washed himself after the spontaneous bathroom sex.

“You look distracted” Jace was smirking at him as he pressed a few buttons on the console and altered a light pattern that was flickering on the screens. “Is it the blazer you’re thinking about? Or the one who got it as a souvenir?”

Magnus closed his eyes and smirked back, he knew his parabatai didn’t want to hear all the gorey details and Magnus wasn’t one to kiss and tell, but this was his best friend and a little bit of talk was what they were used to doing. “The one I spent the entire evening with” he chuckled as Jace did a ‘wit woo’ sound under his breath. “You should’ve seen him” he turned on the chair. “Built like a Greek God, eyes with that perfect shade of ‘fuck me’ shimmer” Magnus sighed “and  those plump lips wrapped arou-”

“-Alright! Alright I get it...” Jace cut him off, snapping Magnus out of the fantasy he was forming in his head. Standing up, he ruffled Jace’s blonde head of hair and chuckled. He’d just have to picture the talented Warlock again in the shower instead.

 


	2. Ultimatum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the positive response I've had on this story so far! <3 Y'all are awesome <3

A whole two weeks had passed since Alec had encountered Magnus at the club, to say that he didn’t think about him after that night would have been a lie, but at the same time he had been far too preoccupied to dwell on it too much. That night was one last attempt at being carefree, now he was trying to transition his life from studying beneath the High Warlock of London as an apprentice, to having to step up and take on the role High Warlock of Brooklyn, something he hadn’t been able to choose or even volunteer for. 

Apparently he’d been voted in by all Warlocks worth a mention, he had been eager to help Ragnor Fell in London, but he didn’t feel he was old or wise enough to take on such a huge role. Alec tried to push the self doubt away, watching his predecessor, a purple eyed Warlock, waffle on and on about his regular clients and what they would need. Not that Alec was going to make many notes there, taking clients wasn’t encouraged and wanting to please the ones who voted him in, he intended to drop that personal service.

Alec did try to make a mental note of everything the man was saying in regards to what exactly the job title would entail though, comparing them to what Ragnor would do, following this erratic Warlock around fixing anything he moved idly on passing while he spoke. Usually he wasn’t bothered about order in his home, but the rules and responsibilities that were going to be weighing him down were causing his stress levels to rise and the inner neat freak to rear its head.

His hands were shaking as he poured a cup of tea, he chose the old fashioned way to try and  relax, but felt a weight on his head from where his glamour was slipping. So he stopped for a moment and took a deep breath, closed his eyes and regained his composure, his mark hidden just as the Warlock came in the room to find him and the tea he’d been waiting for Alec to make. It wasn’t that Alec was ashamed of his Warlock mark, it was more he was worried it would show weakness if he couldn’t control it, he wanted to make a good impression on the others. Plus the doors were quite low. 

This wasn’t going to be difficult work, it was just going to be a lot of peace making and negotiating with the other Downworlders in the city, he needed to just keep telling himself this. He’d heard enough about Vampires and Werewolves to know their relationship was just as strained and on knife point here as everywhere else he’d encountered them. The Seelies kept to themselves but often piped up with mischief, his Warlock brothers and sisters weren’t much better though. He’d already been given a list of those that had been banned from the state.

“You’ll of course have to meet with Aldertree at the Institute” The older Warlock accepted the cup of tea. Alec frowned and simply nodded his head, he knew this already. He needed to throw up his own set of wards to replace his predecessor’s so that the Shadowhunters of the Institute could be protected. Another thing he needed to read up on and perfect, he found his mind wandering back to Magnus, would he see him there? It would be awkward if he did after the lie he told, plus he’d had enough dreams including the young man to merit it being awkward regardless of this, at least to him.

“Goodluck Alec...don’t hesitate to fire message me if you’re in trouble” The Warlock smiled, having drained his tea while Alec was running his mind over everything, then he opened a portal, leaving Alec alone and unsure of what to do next. 

Conjuring his list up in front of him, he checked the first thing that Ragnor had advised him to do. ‘ _ Make the apartment your own _ ’ was a point on his list, so he locked up the doors then retrieved his spellbook before he proceeded to throw up his wards around his home. The last thing he wanted now was interruptions before he could get around and introduce himself properly. He was sure Ragnor had been talking about the decore, but he didn’t have the energy or frame of mind to think about that right now. He sat at his desk and wrote out a short introduction, the previous High Warlock had already sent ahead the message of his resign, so as Alec sent off the fire messages to announce his imminent visit to each clan, he decided he would visit the Shadowhunters last.

\----

Magnus dropped to crouch and swung his legs out, knocking Jace off his feet and smirking as he landed hard on the ground with an ‘oomph’. “I win again” he teased and stood up, leaning to take his Parabatai’s hand and help him up from the training room floor. They were both panting and covered in sweat, they’d been training since returning from the morning patrol which was a good two hours ago. Various weapons discarded around them, they’d moved onto hand to hand combat where Magnus was a lot more efficient than Jace. 

Magnus might be an archer, but getting down and dirty without his sidearms was what he did best.

“Excellent” Valentine came in the room, clapping his hands a little over exaggerated as he did. “Now get this mess cleaned up and report to Aldertree’s office” He clasped a hand on Magnus’ shoulder giving it a friendly squeeze, Magnus looked to his adopted father and frowned.

“Is something wrong?” Magnus rarely saw the head of the institute, when Victor Aldertree had been sent to step into the role instead of Valentine, there had been a few scuffles within the ranks and Magnus kept his nose out of it all. If he wanted to take over as head one day he needed to keep the peace and show them he was above childish arguments over power. Though he’d never insult his father like that, Valentine was a stern man, he wouldn’t have taken any insult, no matter how small, lightly.

“Nothing I hope, but he wants one of you to  _ personally _ escort the High Warlock round while he renews the wards...he doesn’t want a stranger wandering freely”

Magnus turned to Jace, who simply shrugged, the High Warlock was no stranger, he was often visiting to speak with hierarchy, or to take over with matters of troublesome Warlocks from the clave who felt too busy to do little more than send them to the City of Bones. They both headed to shower off before changing and making themselves a little more presentable, by the time they reached the office the door was open and the room empty. “I told you not to bother with your hair” Jace scolded him as they began to speed walk down the corridor to the operation centre, there he could hear Aldertree’s voice booming out, they scurried in and joined the small crowd of Shadowhunters all gathered round.

“Ah!” Aldertree spoke out as they appeared, holding his hands out as if to present them. “So nice of you to join us” The room seemed to turn and home in on them, some sniggering amongst themselves, “Fashionably late as always…” He turned back to the room, beginning to address them once more while Magnus groaned inwardly and looked to Jace before inspecting his nails. It wasn’t that he wasn’t listening, but rules were pretty boring and Aldertree’s voice was beginning to grate on him. He’d heard it enough times while being scolded for even the smallest of things.

“Dude...Mags is that your jacket?” Jace gave him a nudge, which brought Magnus’ attention to the new addition to the room. Someone who hadn’t been there when they first arrived, his eyes widened and jaw dropped. Stood beside the Head of the Institute was the devastatingly sexy Warlock from Pandemonium… Jace had been correct, he was wearing Magnus’ favourite jacket, the one he had leant to him outside the club that night, only this time it seemed to have longer sleeves that would make it seem the perfect fit for him. As Magnus’ eyes met with the Warlock’s he felt his body shudder. So James was the new High Warlock?

“Bane you will accompany Alexander” Victor’s voice pierced through and immediately Magnus began to put the pieces together in his mind,  _ Alexander _ ? Magnus frowned and looked between Aldertree and the Warlock. 

“It’s Alec” the Warlock spoke out before giving Aldertree a nod, “I’ll begin from the basement levels” He stepped down as he got closer, Magnus clenched his fist. So he’d lied about his name and why he was in the city? 

“So about those lips?” Jace mumbled to him with a smirk, earning an elbow to the ribs, Magnus kept his cool, the pros of the night he spent with the Warlock outweighed the white lies. 

“This way” He notioned and began to walk away from the dispersing group of spectators, he glanced round to make sure Alec was following as he approached the lift and pressed the button. The Warlock stood beside him, flicking through a well kept stainless steel covered notebook, from the corner of his eye Magnus could make out words and symbols that meant absolutely nothing to him.

“Spells” Alec answered without even looking up as they stepped into the lift when it opened, Magnus simply hummed in acknowledgement before he folded his arms and waited until they reached the lowest level. 

“After you” Magnus held an arm out in front to allow Alec past, getting a mumbled thanks in return. Still the Warlock didn’t look at him, even as they walked through the corridor until reaching the central chamber.

“This will do”

Magnus sighed and stepped back, leaning against the wall to wait, he watched as Alec began to move his fingers creating wisps of blue magic in the air. It wasn’t as fluent as Magnus had seen in previous encounters with Warlocks, his actions were sharp and stuttering but with eyes closed and look of pure concentration on his face, Magnus saw it as one of the hottest display of magic he’d ever witnessed. Fuelled mainly by the fact he couldn’t stop staring at Alec’s long fingers, his mind taking him back to the club where they met under much different circumstances. Shivering a little he managed to tear his eyes away, taking a deep breath as he waited patiently now trying to take his mind elsewhere.

Magnus followed Alec throughout the institute, letting him do his thing while keeping curious Shadowhunters out of the way. The wards that were previously flashing purple with the last High Warlock were now glowing golden from Alec’s own particular magic spectrum. Once they had finally reached the roof, spending the entire time in silence, Magnus finally cracked.

“So...Alexander?” He smirked, seeing how the Warlock’s shoulders bunched up a little as he spoke, “did you think I’d come looking for you if I knew your real name?” He accused, teasing on the surface but deep down he tried not to feel a little bit salty about the white lie.

“No” The Warlock finally turned round and looked him in the eye, the first time he’d done so since they began to tour. “It’s not like that” Magnus could hear his voice turning stern, he had seen the walls that the other had built up when they were in the bar that night. Magnus had crumbled them quite easily then and in the back of his mind he was willing to do it again.

“Then why don’t you tell me?” Magnus took his chance, walking up to Alec and standing so close they were almost touching, Alec’s eyes looked away this time but he didn’t move, his body seemed to tense up. “That was the best night I’ve had in a long time” He breathed out and didn’t miss how Alec shivered, he loved to have this effect on the Warlock and memories of the night in the club were fresh again in his mind, he lifted his hand and rested it to Alec’s elbow, a comforting motion but also just to be able to touch him again. “I see you liked my jacket” He stroked the material with his thumb and forefinger where it gathered at the joint.

“We can’t do this” Alec took a step back and Magnus frowned as he did. “I have responsibilities and a lot of people depending on me now...It’s unprofessional, especially when there’s a lot of tension between your people and downworlders…When we met in the club that night...yes I lied about my name because I thought we’d never see each other again, or long enough for you to not recognise me anyway”

Magnus’ mouth opened a little as he spoke, it made sense that the High Warlock might not get a good reputation for having sex in public toilets before getting so drunk he can barely stand. The only thing that didn’t make sense was “How could you ever think I’d not recognise you?” Alec seemed taken aback by the question as Magnus spoke them. “You’re the most gorgeous man I’ve ever laid eyes on” He stared into those hazel orbs with complete sincerity and he could see the cogs turning in the Warlock’s head as he took in the compliment, he blushed brightly and ended up looking away.

“Regardless of that” He choked out a little, probably in surprise at how forward Magnus was, but that didn’t stop the Shadowhunter from continuing.

“Regardless of nothing...you’re stunning” Magnus took his arm again and this time Alec turned to him, they were so close that Magnus could feel his breath on his lips and he watched as Alec’s eyes closed before they were pressing together. Magnus let Alec take his mouth with his own, he felt a hand hold onto the back of his neck and soon they were kissing with such unbridled passion that he nearly lost his footing, then just as quickly as they started, Alec pulled away and left Magnus wanting so much more.

“I’m sorry...but I can’t” Alec was panting and Magnus could see how torn he looked. Alec wore his emotion on his sleeve and everything he felt was all over his face. He could see Alec looking at his lips then into his eyes, he could see the want in them and Magnus knew he must be looking exactly the same in that respect. But he could also see something that upset him, he could see Alec was fighting far more than he needed to. Relationships between downworlders and shadowhunters wasn’t something considered rare. Especially in New York, maybe where Alec came from but it wasn’t something frowned upon here in this city. He took a step closer but Alec stepped away. “That was a mistake Magnus” He swallowed and just like that the walls built up again brick by brick. 

“It didn’t seem like a mistake…” Magnus frowned and lifted his hand to cup the Warlock’s face, Alec closed his eyes but didn’t move away, instead he let out a shakey breath and Magnus wanted to kiss him again, but he respected Alec’s decisions enough to hold back for now. “There’s no reason why the High Warlock can’t have a bit of fun… but tell me to stop and I’ll stop, the last thing I want is to pressure you, not when you’re clearly already being ruled by greater pressures”. Magnus watched him open his eyes, almost getting lost in them but he needed to stay focused long enough to hear the answer.

He waited for a minute or so but Alec seemed to just be thinking, he could see his eyes darting around before focusing on single points beyond him. “I’m sorry, I’m not sure I can” Alec’s voice was quiet and he was now looking at Magnus’ lips, his own were wet where he’d licked them nervously. Magnus was amazed he was able to make such a powerful Warlock nervous and moved back to give him space, showing him he had a choice. He was completely infatuated with the man in front of him, he had been on his mind ever since that night and he’d dreamt of meeting him again. This wasn’t intending to be anything serious so he was unsure why Alec was hesitating so much.

\----

Alec could feel his heart beating almost out of his chest, he was craving the taste of Magnus’ lips far too much, for a young shadowhunter his kisses were amazing and addictive. He wanted to kiss him again, even as he stepped back but part of him still stopped him from reaching his destination. The idea of sleeping with Magnus again was taking over his rational way of thinking but he was right with what he said. He had far too many responsibilities to be fooling around with a young Shadowhunter no matter how tempting.

Magnus was still waiting for words to come out of Alec’s mouth but he seemed to be in his own little world, he tilted his head as the taller man began to lean in slowly and Magnus saw the blush ride in his cheeks. He meant every word that he said, Alec was the most gorgeous man he’d ever seen and he parted his lips as the older Warlock’s pressed into his, they wrapped their arms in each other and he heard Alec give off a small moan at the back of his throat as the kiss deepened, Magnus was trying to seduce him with his tongue as he was suddenly very aware of how turned on he was to have Alec initiate the kisses.

\-----

Alec was sat in his work room, looking over notes he’d made and where he’d put ingredients within the storage, a young Werewolf sat opposite him at the desk, she was reading a book while she waited for him to finish. Her name was Maia and she came banging on his door around nine this morning. Alec had been clear in his position, that he wouldn’t take on clients no matter what. But his resolve was already crumbling and he had let her in under the condition she was quiet and let him work in peace. He could use the practise anyway, one client wouldn’t hurt.

She was in need of a calming potion for her friend, he’d recently turned and was having difficulty sleeping. Probably a side effect from the change, or even trauma from being attacked.

The potion itself was a simple concoction so he told her he’d take his time with it so he could get the practise in, she seemed grateful enough as long it was done by the evening.

“So how long have you been here?”

Alec looked up frowning from where he was spooning chalk dust into the potion mix, Maia had long put her book down she was reading and was looking over the shelves at various ingredients stocked there.

“About three weeks…” He mumbled, he wasn’t one to engage in small talk but even when looking away from him she sounded genuinely interested. She asked a few more questions about how he got his position, smiling when she sat down and it began to just flow into a casual conversation. She talked about life in the city, telling Alec she’d show him a few good places to pass time and relax.

“So got a girlfriend?” She asked and leant on her hand, Alec frowned and shook his head. “Oh no I’m not asking for me” She laughed. “Boyfriend maybe?” When Alec didn’t speak she nodded her head and hummed, leaning back with her arms folded. The potion Alec was making was forgotten for the time being, he’d nearly finished it anyway, he found her company much more entertaining. “So who’s the lucky guy?”

“He’s-” Alec stopped himself, he refused to say that Magnus was no-one because he was definitely  _ someone _ . “He’s just…” He frowned as he could see the werewolf already smiling at him before he’d even finished. “What?”

“I never thought I’d see a blush on your face...not when you’re such a tough shelled guy” She smiled at him before picking her book back up. “He must be someone special” Alec watched her with a critical eye before he shook his head, seeing her smirk but she didn’t say anything else on the matter, something he was grateful for but at the same time he needed someone to vent to. There was no one to give him this kind of advice and she seemed friendly enough but something made Alec reluctant to share his personal life with her, no matter how tempting it was to just lay it all out and hear what she thought he should do. He’d also be able to find out how she would view the possible hook up.

\-----

“So you made out and just let him get away again?” Jace was sat on Magnus’ bed, watching his parabatai train with a punching bag. Magnus stopped for a moment, panting and resting his head on his forearm, he turned with a smirk and closed his eyes to gather his breath.

“I didn’t let him get away...I gave him a choice...he’s clearly fighting this” Magnus caught his towel as it was thrown over, dabbing the sweat from his brow. “I gave him an ultimatum” He crouched down to stretch out his muscles. “If he wants to have a bit of fun and let his hair down, no strings attached, then he can meet me at Pandemonium on Friday night...if he doesn’t meet me then I’ll stop asking and leave him in peace” Magnus frowned at the memory, they’d gotten quite heated in their make out but Alec kept pulling away and making excuses why they couldn’t do this..then kiss him again, Alec’s kisses were addictive but Magnus wasn’t going to force him into anything.

“Did you get your blazer back?” 

“No...Looks too good on him” Magnus sighed before he sat on the floor, holding his ankles where his knees were bent. He was eager for Alec to accept his offer, he knew the other was uptight and clearly going through a lot of stress. He’d given off the same vibe at the club, Magnus knew now it was because of his new position, he was still a little bitter over being lied to about his name but in all fairness, Alexander sounded so much sexier and rolled much better off his tongue. The Warlock definitely suited the name more.

\-----

“So you hooked up with the guy and now he wants to keep hooking up for fun?” Alec nodded as Maia spoke, he’d finally given in when he’d been baited out. The werewolf had started talking about someone she knew who it didn’t work out with and how deep down she was glad she at least gave it ago. It was almost like she knew exactly what he was going through. He sighed and grinded down a few herbs as she continued. “What’s wrong with fun? Scared you’ll get attached?” She tilted her head, she wasn’t mocking him or judging, she was surprisingly understanding. Clearly the experience she had must have had some similar circumstances.

“No...I just don’t think I have the time right now...I have a lot of people depending on me and I can’t focus on them if I’m meeting up with Magnus...he’s...distracting” He was staring intently at the potion as it came together and it was only when a minute went by in silence that he became suspicious and looked up where Maia was simply smirking at him. “What?”

“You’re already distracted...a bit of destressing can help...I’m not saying go out and get laid but you like the guy.. _ let _ the guy distract you...If it’s the Magnus I’m thinking it is, he’s a really great guy...he’ll understand either way but I think you should be a little selfish” Alec was surprised when she leant her forearms on the table to lean over to engage more physically in the conversation, he folded his arms. “You’ve been forced into this so screw what the others think and have at least  _ one _ thing for yourself...or you’ll regret it” 

\-----

Later that night Alec finally lay down to sleep. It was already early morning hours and he was exhausted from last minute preparations and planning for meetings he still needed to attend. Now he was spread out in his towel after a well earned shower. The conversation with Maia had been at the back of his mind for the rest of the evening and now he brought it forward to the front once more.

Magnus wasn’t expecting commitment from him, he was just offering a friend with benefits. Alec already knew the sex would be massively beneficial with the Shadowhunter and he could only shiver at the thought of experiencing more with him, he bit his lip and pushed his legs apart where he was on his back. The towel he wore split open and he felt the air cool the exposed skin, letting his fingers trace his torso he brushed his abdomen lightly, letting his muscles tense and his breath catch. Teasing himself as he closed his eyes, thinking to himself what it would feel like if Magnus ran his pretty mouth all over his naked body.

His skin flushed and his cheeks heated, he felt no regrets imagining what it must be like to writhe in the sheets with him, to tangle their limbs together and share more of the intoxicating kisses. Alec ran a hand down to stroke his thumb lightly through the hair at the base of his cock, he already felt the blood rushing there and closed his fingers around it, squeezing gently before stroking down to coax it slowly to harden in his hand.

It was normally difficult for Alec to imagine something so vivid he could arouse himself but picturing what would be inevitable with the Shadowhunter if he accepted his offer was making it so much easier. He bit his lip as his thumb slid over his tip and felt the smear of pre-fluid, already moving his hips to his hand and finally letting himself moan out loud as those brown and sinful eyes filled his head.

It didn’t take much longer once he added lubricant to his hand to release out onto his stomach and chest, panting heavily and opening his eyes wide at the intensity of his orgasm. He shivered as his overheated and over sensitised skin felt the cold air once more and he grabbed the edge of the towel to clean up. Not bothering to move much more than to roll onto his stomach for much needed sleep. His last thought was how that one moment alone with his hand had brushed the weight of the world from his shoulders and given him enough peace of mind to look forward to the next day. Maybe his new werewolf friend was right after all, Magnus was exactly what he needed.


	3. Decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this! <3 I must've changed it about so many times...but i THINK i'm happy with it...

It was finally Friday night and Magnus was stood in line at Pandemonium, his palms were sweating and he was trying not to get his hopes up. Jace was in front of him talking with a few others, his vampire crush included, but he understood that he didn’t need the distraction, he just needed a moment to himself. He had dressed to impress, black well fitted shirt with a golden pattern stitched on the chest, open down to his navel to show off an array of necklaces against his runed skin. Plain black skinny jeans with braces hanging loosely down, his shoes shining gold. Then with his hair dyed blonde at the tips, eyeshadow smokey but shimmered and he’d even left himself a small goatee, uncharacteristically unsure and hoping he looked irresistible. 

As they entered the club, Magnus didn’t fail to miss the curious eye the bouncer on the door gave him. He knew he’d be able to find someone regardless of whether Alec was here or not... but he was mentally aware that if the other had decided he wasn’t worth the trouble, then he wouldn’t hang around. Which would mean his last memory of their intimacy had been making out on the roof of the institute under the stars. Cursing himself he grabbed a drink and swallowed a gulp of it hard, that romantic train of thought wasn’t where he wanted it to go. None of them were in the position for this to be further than he’d offered. He let the others go and do their own thing, promising Jace he’d be careful before he leant against the bar. He was trying to make it look like he wasn’t looking around desperately or waiting for anyone, which seemed to work because a few minutes later a larger man, a mundane came over and stood beside him.

“Another sex on the beach” The man side-eyed Magnus. “Make that two” He smirked with a wink and Magnus shook his head with a smile. He didn’t mind cheesy pick up lines if the person after him was attractive, which he was. But he wasn’t the one on his mind, unlike Alec the man sliding the drink towards him would be easily forgotten the day after. “I love your tattoos...what does this mean?” The man ran his fingers up Magnus’ forearm over his calm anger rune.

Magnus moved his arm away from his touch with a polite smile and accepted the drink, it was free after all, “thank you, but I’m waiting for someone”. He wanted to roll his eyes as the man then began along the path of how much better he would he than whoever he was waiting for, even being bold enough to touch Magnus’ arm again. He was about to tell him again how uninterested he was when he tensed, feeling a different hand on his lower back and lips to his neck, that already familiar smell drifting into his senses. 

“There you are” a voice whispered into his skin before Magnus relaxed and turned round trying to keep his heart rate at bay when he saw Alec smiling, an adorable blush on his face as he pressed to his side. “Who’s this?” He could see Alec eying the man who had been trying to get his attention, the hand on his back was gripping slightly.

“He’s no one” Magnus answered, not even glancing at the man in question, too caught up in just how posessive the Warlock was behaving. “I was waiting for you…” He saw from the corner of his eye as the mundane backed up and left them alone, he immediately missed the closeness as Alec moved away. “Not that I had to wait long…” he checked his watch and saw how the other had met him earlier than the proposed.

“I don’t like to be late…I got some advice” Alec leant up a little by the bar to get the tenders attention, ordering himself a beer. “I’m going to accept this...no strings, friends with benefits offer” He wasn’t looking at Magnus directly in the eye but there was a light blush on his face almost hidden from the lighting in the club. “On a trial basis” Alec had a drink of his beer as Magnus leant against the bar again beside him. The Shadowhunter looked gorgeous tonight, Alec had seen the other man trying to talk with him and felt a little angered by it, but excited that he knew Magnus was here for him.

“What is there to trial?” Magnus’ hand slid around his waist to pull him close, Alec didn’t resist and he placed his free hand not holding his beer to his shoulder. It already felt familiar and he smiled, feeling a little shy suddenly and turning his head as Magnus looked up at him.

“This whole arrangement?” Alec sighed and took a sip of his beer. He’d had a horrible day meeting the Vampires and he’d had no hesitation when the bouncer had called him to tell him Magnus had arrived. Looking now to the Shadowhunter, Alec smiled, Magnus was going to be a lot to get used to but he knew it would probably be the thrill he needed. As a Warlock, Alec was still young and learning, he wasn’t as wise as a lot of them were shown to be. He was beyond flattered that this young Shadowhunter wanted him in this way and he was also genuinely enjoyable company so far. He looked forward to making a lifelong friend out of him even if they lost interest in each other physically. 

Alec sipped his drink again, he could see Magnus look over his shoulder and smile before he turned to look where his vision was fixed. There was a small group on the other side of the club, a couple of Shadowhunters and a vampire? Alec looked back and Magnus was now looking back to him.

“Sorry, my Parabatai is being smug...he was the one who kept fussing that I should find you after the first night” Magnus stroked his thumb on Alec’s hip bone. “The problem is of course that I had no idea where to start” He mumbled and watched a frown and the look of guilt start to show on the Warlock’s face before he leant up to kiss it away. Humming at how good it felt to kiss the other man, he was so responsive. “I want you to dance with me tonight” He spoke on to his lips and felt Alec tense. 

“I told you I’m not really a dancer” Alec mumbled and turned his head away, blushing once more as Magnus still kept close and latched his lips onto his neck, just simply resting them there. He didn’t like the idea of coming across terrible at something. There was an underlying self doubt that was trying to push its way up and out of him. The lips on his neck felt nice and he was already enjoying the physical side of this arrangement, he tilted his head a little more and ran his hand over Magnus’ neck, stroking his thumb up below his ear and then threading into the back of his hair. 

It took only two more drinks before Alec finally agreed to step onto the dance floor, he was pleasantly warm from the company and the alcohol and Magnus must’ve asked him around six times already but once they were heading through the mass of people to find a space, he was told explicitly clear that if he was uncomfortable they could stop. He was feeling the adrenaline and he knew it was either take this down the path of the first night where they had mind blowing sex, or actually come completely out of his comfort zone and try to dance it away. Though he very much wanted the sex, the whole point he was here after all, he didn’t mind waiting just to keep the smile on the young Shadowhunter’s face.

Magnus moved much like he had last time, the tension between them was still very much there and Alec wouldn’t be ashamed to say he was ‘thirsty’ as he watched him. Only this time this wasn’t a seduction, Magnus took him by the hips and began to move him in sync, he was giving him directions to move his feet when needed and where to place his hands. He was stiff as a board and made a mental note to work out a little and get flexible enough for these simple moves to look fluent.

Eventually he found he didn’t care how he looked, the two of them laughing while Alec kept stepping on Magnus’ toes, leaning his forearms on his shoulders while he still had his hips held and guided around. There were far too many people around to be worried about how he looked, they wouldn’t notice him in the crowd and not one person looked at them for longer than a couple of seconds. Alec actually found himself enjoying it. His focus was on the Shadowhunter and he was so attentive he barely even registered the time until the music picked up a little.

Alec stepped fully out of sync and halted his movements, the thudding of the club beginning to get a little too much.

Magnus looked over the Warlock’s face, seeing his mood change almost instantly when the club picked up, he smirked and leant in to catch his lips slowly, distracting him and getting his attention back. He could see how uneasy he seemed to be now as the bodies around them turned more animated and rowdy. “Let’s sit down” He slipped their fingers together and lead him from the crowds, he eyed the booths and chairs still available, there was space by Jace and the others but Magnus was feeling a little selfish tonight. He’d won over the gorgeous Warlock and wanted him all to himself. He felt his hand squeezed and he looked round to where Alec was just smiling, his hair had been pushed back from his forehead which had a thin sheen of sweat from the dancing. He looked so much younger than his Warlock years, however many that was…

“Do you want to come back to mine?” Alec spoke as loudly as he could over the heavy music, seeing that Magnus hadn’t quite heard him the first time, either that or something distracted him to not listen too closely. “For a drink...Or another bar?” He suggested, he didn’t want to come across too strongly, but the club had lost its appeal to him now, he’d used a lot of his energy dancing and wanted to keep physical contact with Magnus. This  _ was _ what they were focusing their time together on after all.

Magnus thought he hadn’t heard right, but when the offer was repeated he grinned and nodded enthusiastically. He was more than ready to keep the night going and if that meant an environment the Warlock felt more comfortable in, then so be it. “I’d say another bar but if you’re offering to show me your lair, who am I to turn that down?” He smirked and placed his hand on Alec’s lower back, closing his eyes as the man leant to kiss him, pressing back hard to his lips before he took his hand and began to lead him through the club, eventually to the front entrance. Alec freed up his hand and snapped his fingers, moving his arms rhythmically until the golden portal opened before them. Last time Magnus had watched the Warlock disappear without a trace, this time he held his hand and stepped through with him.

\-----

When Alec stepped through on the other side, he caught Magnus as he stumbled a little, laughing and stepping back, his hands on the Shadowhunters shoulders as he looked back into his eyes. It was only a moment before his body pressed to the wall and their hands were gripping and grasping at anything they could reach. Alec had managed to push a hand through the opening of Magnus’ shirt and was now groping blindly at his pectorals. The younger man was made of solid muscle and it made Alec even more delirious. Undoing the buttons now with fumbling fingers as Magnus was laughing into the kiss and keeping each swipe and push of his tongue deep and seductive.

Finally Alec shoved the shirt back and revealed Magnus’ chest between them, he felt hands on his jeans and pushed his hips forward, pressing their crotches together and causing Magnus to falter as he was trying to undo them, but also giving the other room to push them past his hips. Their lips still trying to stay connected while they moved and grabbed at items of clothing. By the time they pulled apart, flushed and panting, Alec’s jeans were kicked to the side with his boxers while Magnus had his to his half way down his thighs, his shirt hanging half off to his elbow.

“How was this-” Magnus breathed. “Ever going to  _ not _ be a good idea?” He bit his lip and groaned as Alec’s hand closed around his erection, slipping on a condom that Magnus didn’t even know he was holding.  _ Magic _ he thought with a smirk before the other turned around and pushed his hips back a bit, looking over his shoulder. Alec’s hair was plastered to his forehead and Magnus thought once more to how sexy the other looked.

“The problem is the idea is too good” Alec breathed out and Magnus watched as his eyes fluttered a little, he felt a warmth at his groin and looked to see where Alec was curling his toes and rocking his hips, his hand resting close to his ass. It took a moment then Magnus realised he was preparing himself with his magic, cursing himself for missing the show the first time round he leant close and began to nip and suck at the skin of the Warlock’s neck, enjoying the vibrations from his moans before the hand moved from between them to Magnus’ hip. “Okay...now fuck me” Alec breathed out.

The Shadowhunter lined himself up and ran a hand over Alec’s thigh, lifting it just slightly so it angled outwards before he pushed in. It wasn’t as fast or hard as it was the first time, but Magnus was in no way teasing as he buried himself inside the other’s tight heat. Magnus had his hand up Alec’s shirt as the taller man had his forehead to the wall, whimpers and curses from their lips as the pace picked up gradually instead of all at once.

Magnus opened his mouth, wanting to shower the Warlock in praises, but he held his tongue and instead pushed his face into the crook of his neck, starting a snap motion of his hips that he remembered drove Alec insane the first time. Alec’s response was to less than a minute later, release across the wall, then for his clenching muscles and look of pure ecstasy to send Magnus over with him, filling the condom.

Alec sighed softly while they tried to regain their breaths, flicking his wrist a little and humming at being clean once more, he even felt the little jump behind him as Magnus clearly wasn’t expecting it. He turned round and felt a chill, grabbing just his underwear, deciding his jeans weren’t comfortable enough right now. Magnus was fastening up his clothes and he stopped to look at Alec, the Warlock watching him through his half lidded eyes looking still in the midst of bliss.

Alec could see how the younger man was looking for his shoes he’d kicked off somewhere in the process of their make out turned sex. “Do you want a drink?” He walked from the wall and eyed up the Shadowhunter. The other looked a little confused before he accepted the offer, heading further into the apartment at Alec’s invite. They had only made it through the entranceway after all.

Alec could see Magnus looking around the room as he did, he hadn’t had a chance to decorate yet so the previous Warlock still had his art pieces and bizarre artifacts around. He saw Magnus eyeing one in particular of a naked lady holding a spear.

“These are all Warlock Fades…” Alec bit his lip with a smile as Magnus nodded and walked on, “I still need to redecorate but...I’ve been preoccupied”, Alec smiled as he watched the Shadowhunter explore the area curiously. He guessed he’d never visited the previous High Warlock before. Heading over to the mini bar at the side, he looked over the alcohol he had stocked. Placing his hand on the bottle of scotch he frowned and cursed himself for not stocking up, he wasn’t a fan of stealing or conjuring up things if he didn’t need to. Besides he was still learning, he didn’t want to mess up in front of Magnus and embarrass himself. A hand placed on top of his own and he looked up from where he must’ve been staring into nothing at the glass bottles.

“Take a seat..I’ll make you something” Magnus flashed him a smile, not missing the way Alec shivered as he stroked up his forearm. He waited for the Warlock to take a seat on the sofa before he began to create what he could from the limited supply. The Warlock’s home was definitely more old fashioned than he pictured, the fact he hadn’t changed anything yet was making it obvious why. He wondered how Alec would choose to decorate, was he a closet fan of bright and garish patterns? Or was he really obsessed with the shades of black and grey he was permanently wearing. Finishing up making 2 Old Fashioneds, he was a little annoyed he couldn’t show off his skills, but this would have to do with the collection of spirits that fit the name.

Bringing them over, Alec smiled and shifted for him to sit beside him. “Cheers” Magnus clinked his glass to Alec’s and took a sip, seeing the Warlock’s face scrunch a little but then licking his lips and nodding.

“It’s strong but...tastes good” Alec smiled up. “Thanks” he felt a blush as Magnus sat down so close to him, to have him here in his new safe haven was a little thrilling and completely against everything he’d previously told the Shadowhunter. To tell him he had a reputation to keep and then to bring him to his home anyway and even have sex close to the front door, Alec let his eyes shut a little as Magnus kissed him slowly, nothing like the kisses in the hallway or even the club, he tasted like the drink, much like he knew he must as well and it was a slow and lazy run of a tongue into his mouth that had him nearly spill his drink.

Breathing in deeply he moved back and sipped it, Magnus doing the same. “So tell me about yourself” Magnus leant back to the sofa, Alec looked over at him and ran his finger round the rim of his glass, wetting his lips. He wondered where to start, he didn’t do well with small talk and this arrangement was meant to be purely physical.

“I was born here in New York, I studied spirituality before I was taken on as an apprentice for herbology under the High Warlock of London…” Alec frowned not really wanting to admit that he was still very inexperienced. It wasn’t something to flaunt if you were given such power over your people. Magnus didn’t seem to be judging him and turned his body as the Shadowhunter moved closer.

“So you’re a bit of a hippy?” Magnus teased as he looked over the Warlock. He wondered again how old he was, he wasn’t going to push it but he was more than a little curious. The fact he had never had a friend with benefits was showing as he clearly didn’t understand the process. Magnus had been ready to leave, but being asked to pick up where they left off on the drinking was also nice. He also got a chance to take a good look at Alec’s legs as he had opted to leave off his jeans. He didn’t give Alec chance to answer his teasing though. “My weapon of choice is my bow...she was crafted especially for my hands and has been with me for 6 years now...” he rested his hand on Alec’s bare knee, taking a sip of his drink.

Alec was about to comment on not being a fan of weapons, or fighting in general, but he knew that Magnus was a Shadowhunter, it was how he had been raised. Though he felt a strange calm knowing that the other fought from a distance and was out of the front lines. Lifting a hand Alec stroked his fingers up the Shadowhunters beautiful face, before he leant in to kiss him. Enjoying the gentle touch to his knee.

Magnus leant his head to the back of the sofa as they parted, sipping his drink and just smirking at the blushing Warlock. The alcohol was going to his head a little from the age and strength of it. He also found because his body was tired it was getting to him quicker. He stroked his thumb on the skin beneath his fingertips and looked down to them, his eyes looking over those legs again. He could see the way the muscle beneath his skin was perfectly toned, the dusting of hair down them wasn’t thick but just enough and he found himself running his fingers through it gently on Alec’s thigh, his eyes then found the bulge of his underwear.

“Magnus” Alec raised a brow as he watched the younger man drop into some kind of trance while opening staring at his groin before he laughed. “Hey” He shifted, seemingly knocking the other out of it, bringing his leg up and over so he was straddling him on the sofa, sipping his drink. “You’ve gone quiet…”

Magnus smiled and finished his own glass, resting it on the arm of the chair while he brought both hands and stroke up the strong thighs on either side of him, looking up at Alec who was still laughing a little behind his glass. “Sorry I think I’m just a little drunk...and maybe turned on” He smirked as Alec took his bottom lip between his teeth.

“But we just-”

“So?” Magnus watched Alec down the rest of his own, he looked just as tipsy as he did, he turned on the sofa, taking Alec with him until he dropped flat on his back. He caught the moan from Alec’s throat in his mouth as he pressed his body to his.

\----- 

Magnus stood from the sofa, rubbing his eyes and cracking his back from the angle he’d fallen asleep in. Scratching his abdomen he could see half shut eyes watching him as he gathered his clothing from where they’d been tossed aside on the floor. He heard a shuffle and looked back where Alec had turned onto his front, eyes closed once more, obviously too tired to keep them open. Magnus himself was exhausted but it was already past 4 in the morning and he needed to get home before anyone started asking questions.

He grabbed a quick wash in the sink and redressed himself before he stopped in the doorway, looking at the sleeping form once more. Alec was a work of art...his naked body catching the light from the fire that still flickered and burned to one side. They’d passionately made out and ended up ripping each others clothes completely off in a bid to taste every part. There was a nice collection of love bites on Alec’s shoulders and he knew he had plenty on his own where they’d gotten a little rough with each other. 

Magnus felt the end result of that with the slight pain in his backside, walking to the edge of the sofa, he crouched down tentatively before he pressed a kiss to Alec’s forehead where his hair had flopped down and covered to his brow. He spent a moment just watching him sleeping and taking in the sight of his naked body, something he hoped to see again in its full glory as he’d been pressed pretty hard, face down into the sofa by the time they were both stripped down. So he didn’t really have the chance to admire it entirely.

Looking round he grabbed a piece of paper and pen, scribbling down his number before he slipped it under the empty whiskey glass. They’d fallen asleep after but only for less than an hour, Alec had wrapped around him and stopped him from trying to move away, so without complaining he’d allowed himself a nap. Now he was in a hurry to get home, carefully pulling a throw from the arm chair over Alec’s shoulders, he tutted as the man’s feet were over the arm of the sofa, the furniture being far too small for his tall frame. He left without a sound after activating the necessary rune, leaving the other in peace and hoping to hear from him again soon.

\-----

The walk back to the institute helped to clear Magnus’ mind, he knew there would be twenty questions and probing on how his night went with the Warlock and be intended on telling the truth. It had been one of the best nights of his life. Not only had the two rounds of sex been amazing but Alec was actually extremely easy to get along with. They'd shared a couple of stories and facts about themselves and the conversation was never strained or awkward. He had a little spring in his step as he walked and even stopped by for a coffee in a cafe that was just opening for the morning trade.

His mind kept wandering to the last image he had of Alec, his skin, smooth and shining from the light of the fire and the look of complete peace on his face. He really was a rare and beautiful being and Magnus had no problem admitting to anyone who asked that he was infatuated by him. Even as he trudged into the Institute, tossing his empty coffee cup into one of the bins and was greeted by his adoptive sister.

“You’re right, he is kinda cute” Clary smiled and gave him a gentle punch to the arm before she pulled his collar to cover up an especially harsh looking hickey on his collarbone. “Even if cute isn’t the word to describe someone capable of doing  _ that _ to you” She snorted and stepped out of his way. “Dad’s out so you’re lucky he won’t catch you doing the walk of shame... _ again _ ”.

Magnus felt his stomach drop a little thinking of what Valentine might have to say about his arrangement with the High Warlock.

\-----

Alec woke up to the sound of his phone buzzing on the wooden floor of his apartment. Opening his eyes and pushing his hair back from his face he sat up with a large yawn. There was a slight pounding in his head but that was soon remedied as he fluttered his fingers on his skin, releasing a little magic to soothe it. Last night came back to him and he vaguely remembered seeing Magnus leave earlier. His skin felt a little cold as he was now very much alone in the apartment, it had been such an enjoyable night.

Spotting the piece of paper on the table, he picked it up and looked over the number written on it, smiling and running his thumb over the  _ Magnus x _ beneath it. He’d put it into his phone later on, if he picked up the object right now he’d only end up looking a whatever was causing it to buzz and he was in no mood for anything but the bubble of the aftermath he was currently in.

He ran his fingers over the blanket resting on his legs and smiled with a sigh before he got up to move into his bedroom. If he didn’t finish his sleep on a proper bed he’d probably end up with a bad back, so he didn’t even bother doing more than flicking off the fire before he dropped to the mattress and curled up on his side, he set an alarm to wake him by at least mid day and closed his eyes, thinking of all the reasons why his body was so wonderfully tired.

Later on he was sat at the kitchen counter, working his way through a bowl of muesli and thinking how best to explain why he hadn’t picked up his phone this morning. One of the Warlocks was getting in touch about someone who was apparently banned from entering the state but had been hiding out in the sewers. Now, washed and dressed, Alec was waiting for the mentioned Warlock to arrive so they could go through the man’s crimes and how best to escort him from the city. Looking around his home his gaze lingered on the sofa for a moment before his lips curled and he looked back down at his food, chuckling to himself. Remembering exactly what had happened there in the early hours of this morning.

His mood was on a high and even though this was the first case of exiling an exiled Warlock he was going to take part in, he wasn’t nervous or unsure. Along with his overall happy mood was a burst of self confidence and he knew he’d have to give Maia a call later on to admit to her she was right. Magnus  _ was _ good for him. Maybe even too good.


	4. The Mark

It was three weeks later and the two had met up practically every other day, sometimes it was just to make out and vent about their day, but the majority of the time it was wordless and full of passionate sex. They had fallen into the routine of only texting when they wanted to meet up, it was always either at the club or at Alec’s apartment. The Warlock still had the same decour but Magnus was slowly but surely suggesting changes to make it look a little more homely for him. They didn’t discuss much of their personal lives to each other but Magnus managed to find out that Alec was 98 years old. Extremely young for someone of his position, so it was no wonder he was conscious of proving himself every chance he got. 

It was late one evening when Magnus had been on patrol that one of his fellow hunters inhaled something from a tricky Seelie. The side effects caused the woman to fall into a deep sleep, before she woke up and was under the impression she was some kind of animal. Aldertree had called Magnus and Jace into his office to instruct them that a visit to the high warlock was needed. He’d called ahead to request the potion to heal her and was informed it would be ready within the hour.

Magnus volunteered perhaps a little  _ too _ eagerly and now found himself stood to one side of the corridor while his father stared him down. “I don’t know what’s going on with you lately and I don’t want to know...but if it’s involving that Warlock I’d advise you put it to rest...your training needs to take priority” Valentine scolded him, he had his hand to Magnus’ shoulder where it squeezed ever so slightly to keep his attention and let Magnus know just how serious he was about this. 

“My training  _ does _ take priority” Magnus defended himself. “I’ve passed all my exams  _ and _ surpassed even Lydia with the combat training…” He praised himself and didn’t miss the look of pride in his adoptive father’s eyes. If there was anything that appealed to Valentine and made him turn a blind eye to a suspected problem, it was work ethic and dedication. Except there was still a look of uncertainty there, maybe because it wasn’t obvious what exactly was going on between him and Alec. They’d rarely been out in public save for Pandemonium and even then Alec had been dragging them into the VIP area so they could grope each other in private.

“You know I only want what’s best for you and you have to focus on working your way to the top” Valentine smiled and gave his shoulder yet another squeeze. “I’m proud of you my son...don’t disappoint me by making a show of yourself or attracting the wrong attention”. With that, Magnus’ father left and he remained stood there for a little while longer until he reminded himself that he needed to get to Alec’s and get the potion.

Grabbing his jacket from his room he headed out towards the subway, he debated messaging Alec to let him know but apparently he already knew a Shadowhunter would be stopping by to pick it up. What harm could dropping in by surprise do? Besides he knew for a fact the Warlock would be happy to see him, he always made a point of telling him so when they were tangled together around the house.

\---

Magnus headed up the familiar stairs until he reached the point where the air was a little thicker and smelt slightly of mint. The strange smell he’d come to associate with Alec’s magic, probably the other’s love of nature coming into play with his powers, he wondered sometimes if Alec did it on purpose or knew his powers gave off that scent. Stepping through the wards, as he was excluded from being locked out of them long ago, he opened the penthouse door and entered. He could hear the faint sound of classical music humming from the study, the rest of the apartment was silent, meaning Alec must be working on the potion still.

Kicking off his shoes and hanging up his jacket, he headed through the hallway until he reached the ajar door, knocking a couple of times before he pushed open the wooden door. The sight that greeted him had his breath catch in his throat and his skin begin to heat.

Alec was indeed in his study, leaning on his elbows while he looked through a thick eye glass that was attached to a copper pole from the centre of the desk. A glass stirrer was circling the potion bowl beside him while Alec was delicately and painstakingly removing thin strands from a piece of sharp pampas grass, the grains from the top were scattered around him, some crushed down into the pestle and mortar.

The look of concentration that Alec wore, his brows creased and bottom lip between his teeth weren’t what stopped Magnus still in the doorway. Or was it the way he was leaning over at such an angle his back arched out and his ass was pushing out beautifully inviting. The thing that made Magnus stiffen and his heart rate increase was that Alec wasn’t hiding his Warlock mark.

Across Alec’s eyes was a pale band of white from ear to ear that passed the bridge of his nose, the pupils in his eyes lost amongst the now blackened iris’. The same colouring seemed to be poking across his neck from behind as well, hinting it went on below his shirt and down his spine. Then finally, the most obvious and probably the thing that made the Shadowhunter’s knees weak to stand on, was two large curved horns from the top of Alec’s head, the roots hidden in the mess of his hair. The horns were long, pointed and curled almost like stretched out rams horns, they looked nothing short of majestic. They matched that of a Kudu, the African deer. 

“Magnus?”

Magnus looked back from where his eyes had been homed in on the thickened bones and he now looked straight into Alec’s eyes, he could see the slight blush on the taller man’s cheeks as he rose up from the desk to now stand. The mark making him look excessively taller and more powerful. He was the definition of elegance even as he seemed a little slumped.

“I-Sorry I was relaxing...If I’d known...I’ll-” Alec rose his hand and Magnus could see the white band over his eyes begin to fade away. Gasping out and stepping forward Magnus shook his head.

“Wait” He called out, stopping the other from pulling the glamour up again. “Please” Magnus stepped closer and Alec seemed to pull back a little, almost in caution. Raising his hand up subconsciously, Magnus hoped this would help him to stay calm. “Alexander” He breathed out and finally reached Alec at his desk. The Warlock had his upper thighs pressed back to the woodwork as he looked carefully and curiously at the hand Magnus was raising now slowly up. “They’re incredible…” Magnus swallowed and curled his lips finally to show it was a good kind of discovery.

He finally ran his fingers through Alec’s hair and pushed them back until his painted nails touched the base of his mark. There was no obvious join on his scalp and Magnus felt his skin turn hotter as he curled his fingers and ran a fisted hand up the rock solid texture.

“Magnus” Alec repeated once more, it was just a whisper and Magnus didn’t miss how his hand gripped the edge of the desk at the touch. “You don’t think they’re...too much?” He mumbled and Magnus found himself biting back his tongue in reply. They were definitely too much for Magnus’ hormones to take, he stepped forward and took hold of the base once more after he had been tracing his fingers over the length and used them to bring Alec closer so their lips were almost touching.

He pressed his crotch into Alec’s side to emphasise that this whole natural look was definitely okay, better than okay. He waited for Alec’s lips to part at the movement before he closed their mouths together. His tongue forcing entry only seconds into the kiss, Alec’s body seemed to shudder at the attack and moaned as the wet muscle was exploring. 

The kiss was catching fire and soon Alec was pressed almost fully back against the desk, Magnus had a grip on his horns while the other hand was on the side of his neck, thumb pressed to his jaw and keeping it from closing too much in the kiss. It was hot and wet and it was only when he felt a hand grip his forearm that he let go quickly.

“Shit. Does that hurt?” He panted and looked down at where Alec was practically sprawled on the desk looking thoroughly kissed. The Warlock shook his head and seemed to be looking back at Magnus with something close to awe, but mainly laced with lust, his black eyes piercing his own. There was a palm now pressing to Magnus’ erection that he’d been growing since he first laid eyes on Alec and he felt his eyes flutter shut before he pressed both his hands to the long legs of the Warlock.

“You came for the potion” Alec’s voice was deep and rasped, the hand was now rubbing harder and faster and Magnus needed to feel skin on skin more than ever before. 

“The potion can wait” He growled lowly and pushed Alec to the desk onto his back, ignoring the way some of his ingredients were crushed and papers strewn about as he did, his palm to Alec’s chest he then ran both down and grabbed at the Warlock’s waistband, he was wearing simple jeans that had already been undone, probably for comfort reasons while he was working, giving them a yank he pulled them and his boxers down at the same time, exposing Alec’s groin and causing him to shiver. “You’re perfect” Magnus panted out without thinking, he felt all his senses leave him as he crashed their lips together once more, Alec’s legs lifted up so his knees framed Magnus’ hips and the Shadowhunters hands were back to stroking in the others hair as he began to grind his clothed crotch into Alec’s exposed ass.

Magnus could feel the hand between them pulling at his own zipper before the Warlock’s long and talented fingers slid inside and pulled him out, pumping him while their mouths were still connected. “Having a bad day?” He breathed into Magnus’ mouth with a smirk, the Shadowhunter shook his head and bit his lip with a groan as he was being worked still. 

“The opposite...you?” He dropped his head to Alec’s shoulder and began mouthing at the skin there, hips thrusting into his closed fist to keep up the friction and movements almost desperately.

“Same” Alec’s voice went a little higher than expected as Magnus had pushed a wetted finger into his hole while he was focusing his efforts on the cock in his hand. Magnus knew what Alec was getting at. They only slept together when they had been high strung or stressed out from the day, that was the arrangement after all. Right now however, they had no other reason except for that when Magnus saw Alec in his true form, he’d become so turned on he couldn’t help himself.

Three fingers deep and Alec was arching his back, his mark was stopping him from dropping his head back and Magnus could hear the grunts of frustration for the limited movements. Pulling back he pushed his jeans down a little more. “Turn over” He patted his pockets and pulled out a condom, ripping the packet and shuddering as, clearly without thinking, Alec licked the palm of his hand where it had been smearing the pre-fluid on Magnus’ tip. He caught the look of pleasure before Alec had pressed his chest down and pushed out his hips. The new angle let him rest his forehead down and not limit how much he could maneuver with the additions to his head.

“I need you” Alec was gripping the edge of his desk as Magnus was already lining himself up, he thrust in as deep as he could go and had to dodge his upper body back as Alec threw his head back and nearly speared him. 

“Shit” Magnus laughed breathless, hands now moving to grab at the base of the horns and aim Alec’s head so the angle kept him safe while he began to jolt his hips. He could see Alec’s knuckles whiten, the pace Magnus was setting was relentless, forgetting his stamina rune was most likely still active from earlier. Alec’s moans were only making him need more and more, the streams of ‘yes’, ‘please’, ‘right there’ were the most erotic sounds Magnus had ever heard and would probably ever hear.

Everytime he went in at a particular point he’d feel the resistance where his hands had a hold of his mark, but each time he’d tighten his grip and he’d be rewarded by Alec’s hips bucking back, his back arching or his knee lifting to try and spread himself out wider in a bid to pull Magnus deeper. It was primal, how they were fucking, Magnus shoved his hand up Alec’s shirt, pushing it up where it revealed the white markings did indeed carry on down the length of his spine. He wanted to lick the sweat beading from every single one of them. He wanted to worship this beautiful specimen of a Warlock.

“S-Slow” Alec choked out and Magnus relented a little with his moves, having lost himself for a moment and instead let go of the hold on Alec’s head, pressing his forehead to Alec’s neck where he kissed and lavished the skin with his tongue, tasting the salt from the sweat built up. “Like this” Alec’s voice was a mumble as he was pressing his face into his forearm, his hips were rocking to meet Magnus’ now and the Shadowhunter was so close to bursting already.

“Gonna cum” Magnus let him know and nuzzled his face, Alec turned his head and they both kissed hard to each others lips, as Magnus’ body was tensing at the feel, he pressed his hips hard into Alec’s ass and emptied into the condom, pressing onto his tiptoes as he felt the clench of Alec’s inner muscles milk him while the Warlock seemed to orgasm shortly after him.

They stayed for a moment, Magnus resting on Alec’s back as the Warlock panted and ran his hand down Magnus’ forearm, the gentle brushing of skin was making Magnus feel nothing but content, he pressed a kiss to the back of Alec’s neck where a little bit of sweat was cooling at his hairline. Eventually he moved back and off him, helping Alec up and smiling to him as he did up his jeans and leant back to crack his joints.

“Sorry if I got a little rough” Magnus mumbled, taking one of Alec’s hands and and stroking his thumb across his knuckles. A slight smirk as he caught the man roll his eyes before they fluttered and his pupils turned hazel once more. Magnus let out an involuntary sigh as his glamour came down, he could see the blush on Alec’s cheeks more prominently now as the white band had gone from his face.

Magnus leant forward, drawn once more to him and kissed his lips, letting it linger before he felt two hands to the back of his neck and it turned more passionate. Alec’s eyes were shut and he was perched on the edge of the desk as they made out for a couple of minutes. “You need to get this potion back” Alec broke them apart, now pressing a sealed jar into Magnus’ palm. The Shadowhunter smiled and they shared a tender kiss, a touch of lips that made them both look away from each other afterwards, Magnus felt maybe it was a little too intimate for the kind of relationship they were sharing.

“Let me know how she is..” Alec cleared his throat as he stepped away and began to clear up the mess they had made of the table, Magnus reached forward to brush the pampas grass dust from the back of his shirt but stopped, clenching his fist and taking a deep breath.

“I will” He smiled and looked at the potion, wiggling it a little to watch it move in the glass, he headed to the door and stopped as Alec had walked him to the entrance, winking and stepping through before he leant back through the gap where Alec was already turning away. “Alexander” He called, getting the Warlock’s attention. “Your mark is beautiful” They both shared eye contact before he chuckled as Alec shook his head and wafted his hand for him to leave, clearly getting a little embarrassed.

\----

When Magnus returned he gave the potion in at the infirmary, ignoring the look he received from Aldertree for taking so long. He made a point of reminding the head of the institute that if he’d been allowed to request a portal then this would’ve been over much sooner. Jace was in the training room attacking a punch bag with both his hands and his feet. He looked a little stressed, something Magnus couldn’t relate to when he’d just thoroughly fucked the High Warlock of Brooklyn and was now feeling boneless and still a little blissed out.

“I thought you were seeing Seamus?” He asked as he approached, dropping down to sit on the floor by the wall and watching, rolling a small dumbbell between his palms. He didn’t miss the slight grimace from his Parabatai’s face.

“I did..but Aldertree didn’t let him in” He shrugged. “Something about too many downworlders coming and going in the Institute, wants to crack down on how freely they wander here” He shook his head and looked round where Magnus was tapping his bottom lip with one finger. “I’m going to his tonight instead...figured it’d be easier this way...I mean it works for you and Alec right?”

Magnus smiled and nodded his head. “I’ll cover for you if anyone asks”. He owed it to Jace for all the times he’d had his back on his own exploits. 

“Speaking of Alec” Jace sat down with a thud beside him, panting and wiping the sweat from his skin as he was ready to listen, Magnus rolled his eyes and turned his head to hide the blush he knew had come to his cheeks. “Took you two hours to collect a potion…” He smirked and Magnus sighed looking at his hands then round to Jace, he couldn’t hide anything from the blonde.

“We had sex...which wasn’t what I planned but I might’ve lost control when I saw him” He smiled and kept his gaze down, thinking back to how completely primal he’d acted. “He wasn’t glamoured when I saw him” He hummed as Jace seemed to sit up a little straighter showing his interest was growing. The two of them had searched the Institute files for Alec a couple of days into their arrangements and there was practically nothing on him anywhere. Of course Magnus knew now it was because he was so young and didn’t seem to want to ever involve himself in public matters until he became the High Warlock.

They’d had discussions on what his mark might be, Jace was convinced he had wings or maybe his skin would be a fantastical colour. “He had these beautiful white markings on his face” Magnus ran his fingers over the same area across his own eyes to show his friend. “There’s no colour to his eyes, they’re just black but not scary...they’re otherworldly and still so expressive..” He sighed and Jace was watching him closely, not that Magnus saw just how close, he was too busy thinking of Alec. “Then he had these really long antlers” He grinned round then and Jace’s smile lit up to match his own. “They were stunning” He sighed and put his head on his hands. “We had sex then I brought back the potion...I couldn’t help it, he looked at me so unsure of himself it was endearing…”

Jace’s response now was to put his hand on Magnus’ back, giving a small chuckle, smirking at him. “What?” Magnus asked as he felt the eyes on him now, judging him.

“You’re head over heels for this guy” The blonde answered, laughing as Magnus began to protest and shake his head. “You’re practically vomiting stars when you talk about him”

“I am not” Magnus frowned. “What we have is purely physical...we agreed no strings attached and that’s just how it is…” Though he said the words like he had done time and time again, for some reason this time it made his heart ache a little, he hoped Jace didn’t hear the slight tremble in his words and he decided it was best to change the subject fast, not wanting to think about the consequences if the signs were right. “He can give  _ and _ receive...what more can a guy want?” He smirked as his parabatai’s response was to mock heave and shake his head.

“Gross...don’t want to think about you banging each other right now” He got up and turned to Magnus, who was watching him closely. “Just don’t let yourself get hurt… you’ve done well with others but this seems different...even if you won’t admit it” He smiled and took his towel from the side. The rest of their conversation as Magnus followed him back to their rooms was centred around how Magnus was trying to convince Jace to finally ask the vampire out. At the moment he was very much in the friend-zone and if Jace only made a little extra effort, he’d be straight out of it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters to be updated every other Friday
> 
> Next ~ 5th October


	5. Confusion

“No no...you have to take it slow…”

“I  _ am _ taking it slow”

“Slower...here...there’s no wrong way to do it”

Alec slid his barefoot along the floor to get better balance, frustration showing clear as day on his face as he attempted to move his hips to match Magnus’ in front of him. No matter how many times he tried to get it right, he never managed to look as good as the young Shadowhunter. They’d spent a lot of time in Pandemonium and everytime he got the courage to stand up and dance it always felt like a disaster. Now here they were in Alec’s loft working together to try and teach him. He’d never wanted to have the ‘lessons’ to begin with, it was only because Magnus had commented on how well Alec could move his hips when they had sex that he believed the older man had potential.

“If you let me hold you” Magnus stepped forward, arms outstretched and Alec had to bat away the hands before they reached him.

“No!” He scolded the Shadowhunter, “You keep letting those-” He gestured with his arms a little chaotically “-those hands wander” He blushed brightly as he took a deep breath to try and focus again. Magnus was just laughing and Alec knew it was because he knew he was right. The last couple of times he’d tried to hold his hips or his sides to guide him, they’d ended up close to scrapping it all and making out. Alec had just lost his erection and was determined now to make some improvements. 

The music was softly playing in the background, some kind of slow melodic ballad that Alec had never heard but Magnus assured him was popular and in the charts. He closed his eyes and turned away from the other, feeling a little embarrassed that he couldn’t seem to get this right. There was shuffling behind him, following by creaking and a horrible scraping sound. Alec tried to concentrate and move to the music how he’d been instructed, trying to loosen his hips and move his arms but the sounds behind were becoming too much. “Mag-” He spun round and was about to mouth off but came face to face, with himself.

Alec couldn’t help but smile at Magnus as he was leaning round from behind the mirror, an innocent look on his face, a little sweat on his brow from dragging in the full length mirror from the bedroom, his breath coming out in small huffs. They didn’t say a word to each other and Magnus then turned with a smile to go and pick up his gear where he'd dropped it on arrival.

They were going to have sex but he could see how exhausted Magnus already was, so he ended up working with the Shadowhunter watching. Well that was until he suggesting learning to dance.

He smiled to himself, looking at the other through the mirror as he tidied. He felt out the music again and tried to remember the advice Magnus had given him. Tried to follow the rhythm and found himself comparing it to matching the other’s rhythm when they had sex. They’d had a lot of it since that first night and Alec knew vividly how they would work together in unison. 

He began to wonder if maybe Magnus was right, that Alec needed to be held or touched in order for him to improve and better understand. He had his eyes closed now as he thought about the way Magnus held him after they’d passionately and desperately fucked each other senseless. No matter how hard they were or how fast they worked themselves into a frenzy, Magnus had always entertained the Warlock as he would always feel the need to be close in the aftermath and the come down. The way Magnus’ arms would envelope him or the way he’d rest his head to his back and wrap his arms around his waist and just hold him.

“I told you you’d be amazing”

Alec shuddered a little as he felt the words breathed close to his neck and he hadn’t even realised he’d been moving on his own until he stopped. Two hands were now on his hips and he opened his eyes to see himself in the mirror once more, his own arms were resting on his chest with his hands holding either side of his neck, Magnus stood beside him, kissing almost too intimately across his shoulder, all the while looking at him in the mirror. Eyes all over him and Alec felt his skin heat before he let out a breath.

“Don’t stop now…” Magnus began to move his hands and guided Alec to begin dancing again, this time the taller man rested his head back onto other’s shoulder and allowed himself to be moved. Alec rotated his hips, his hands ran over his own body before they ran up again and back to hold onto the side of Magnus’ neck as he felt the Shadowhunter begin to move against him. If he let it, Alec knew this would easily get him aroused and ready, but at the moment it was just nice and relaxing. Letting himself be guided but cataloguing just how easily he found he could do it.

It was at the end of the next song that Alec turned his head and caught Magnus’ lips in a slow and sensual kiss, he was so lost in everything that was the gorgeous Shadowhunter that he leapt as if scolded when Maia cleared her throat on the other side of the room.

“It’s way past 8 and we were  _ supposed _ to meet at 7” She had her arms folded and was now looking between where Magnus was fastening his thigh holster back on and grabbing his things, to where Alec was shuffling his feet and avoiding as much eye contact as possible.

Alec had completely lost track of time, the impromptu dance lessons had distracted him and he came over to greet his friend. “Shit! Sorry Maia…” He could see her eyes watching the Shadowhunter still. “Sorry.. Magnus” He got the other’s attention so he stopped fussing about his belongings and shoes. “This is Maia, she’s-”

“We’ve met” Maia cut in, her stern look that had Alec worried began to morph into a toothy grin as she hugged Magnus, Alec stood to the side a little and sighed. He knew Maia mentioned knowing a Magnus previously, he just didn’t think it would be  _ his _ Magnus even if she had her suspicions. Frowning at the possessive thought towards the other, Alec shook his head and clicked his fingers, sending the mirror back to the bedroom and using his barefoot to scuff his big toe across the markings Magnus must have made when he dragged it in on the wooden floor. The other two seemed to be talking about anything and everything so Alec took the time to hurry next door into his room to get out a t-shirt, replacing the vest top he’d put on for the ‘dancing’.

“I’ll call you” Magnus was stood in the doorway and Alec hadn’t realised he’d been staring into his shirt for a while now. He took in the fond smile on the others lips and nodded his head. Wanting to reply with words but they were lost on him so instead he gave back an equal smile.

“Portal?” Alec offered, just like he always did.

“It’s okay, the fresh air is good for me” Magnus replied, just like he always did and Alec was close to reaching out just to maybe kiss him goodbye, but the Shadowhunter was already gone. It was not like he  _ had _ to kiss him goodbye anyway. This was a relationship purely on sex, with a growing hint of friendship, familiar behaviour in greeting and goodbyes weren’t on the menu. He put his shirt on and walked out to where Maia was eying him as she reclined on one of the chairs.

“What?” He spoke out defensively from her judging stares before he grabbed his wallet and keys. 

“Nothing..” The werewolf hummed and got up from where she was sat, a knowing smile on her face. “Just how I thought you two were meant to just be hooking up for sex…” She shrugged and walked out the front door as Alec followed her out, his mouth open but he didn’t really know what she was getting at. He chose not to entertain her clear intent to tease him. “I’m just saying the two of you looked pretty lovey dovey when I came in”

Alec shook his head again with a blush he knew was on his cheeks. “Don’t know what you’re talking about...I just wanted to learn to dance a bit better…”

“Tongue dance?” She smirked and linked their arms together as they walked through the busy evening streets.

“Maia” Alec groaned and she held a hand up in defense before promising to drop it, instead now going into detail about her day and how she was going to go for the position of Beta in the New York Pack. Something that required celebrating, so Alec opened a portal before dragging his friend straight into a fancy cocktail bar. 

It wasn’t until she left to use the bathroom that Alec found himself frowning. A little drunk and feeling suddenly reflective as he thought back to Magnus’ arms holding him in front of the mirror. The way he looked at him and how their eyes caught in the reflection, he sighed deeply and polished off the rest of his drink. He’d been the one to tell Magnus this was nothing more than sex, that he didn’t want a relationship.

“This is a mundane bar, haven’t you got some crows feet to be collecting?”

Alec turned his head to where there were a group of men and women sat at a nearby table, the runes gave away they were Shadowhunters and they seemed to be a lot older than Magnus. For a moment he’d been lost in his thoughts and due to his inebriated state the question didn’t really reach him. “Mm sorry?” He asked, focusing on them now as they appeared to just laugh, one with a particularly sly looking smirk leant on the back of the chair to face him a little.

“Where’s your mark?” He was looking over Alec as if it was just something he walked around in public with. “You shouldn’t really be here scaring the mundanes you know…”

Alec frowned and realised now that they all seemed to be mocking him, attempting to be bullies, he wasn’t going to rise to it, even if the alcohol in his system made him want to flip the table they were drinking at. He wasn’t a violent Warlock and never saw the need to engage in meaningless battles. “Aw what’s the matter?” The woman shouted across, snorting as she cackled out loud. “Your kind aren’t welcome here”

“Last time I checked, Downworlders were just as welcome amongst Mundanes as Nephilim were” His voice was slurred, he knew it.

“They have places for your kind so why don’t you go there and take your bitch with you, it stinks like wet dog in here ”

Alec’s eyes flooded black as he stood up from the table, the the band was forming over his eyes as his control was leaving, the sight must’ve been intimidating because the Shadowhunters seemed to have stopped their laughing and were now almost cowering before him.  He felt the weight on his head and he knew he heard the mumble of  _ demon _ from the group as his glamour was completely lifted. These men were rude, they could throw every name under the sun at him, but to insult the kindest most genuine friend he’d met in this miserable city was what really made him seethe.

“Hey,” Maia was by his side and had a hand to his arm, “they really aren’t worth it” She spoke out but Alec took a step forward, the Shadowhunters made conscious movements to their weapons. “This is the High Warlock you’re speaking to you” she snapped at them and saw them even flinch a little eyes snapping back to him. “I suggest you get out before we report your racist asses to your superiors” She was stood a little behind Alec still but keeping her presence known. His appearance enough seemed to scare them off as they scrambled away from their seats. “Don’t forget to pay you jerks!” Maia yelled after them, the one at the back fumbling with his wallet before throwing notes over the bar before rushing out.

Alec watched them go, he knew the mundanes couldn’t see his mark, turning to Maia she smiled up at him and stroked his arm. Her eyes kept to his face even though she’d never seen his full mark before. “I’m impressed...but how about you put that back up, you’re drunk, we’re leaving and you won’t fit through the door” She chuckled and Alec nodded with a smile, he’d lost his appetite for drinking now and just wanted to get home.

“Sorry” He spoke finally as they were heading back, he’d decided to walk Maia home then portal himself, giving them both time to sober up. Even though he was having trouble doing so while his mind was racing a mile a minute. 

“Don’t be, those guys were pigs” 

Alec didn’t know how he’d gotten so lucky in his chance friendship with the werewolf, they held onto each other’s arms a little tighter as they walked and she began talking about the looks on the Shadowhunters faces before how awesome Alec looked. He had never seen himself as a source of fear before, even his magic was practised to be protection and to assist, never to strike fear. He was almost a little ashamed, a feeling he’d never felt towards his mark. 

Finally they reached the Jade Wolf and he wished her luck, she waited until he threw up a portal and stepped through before going. He was clearly a lot more intoxicated than she was.

Stumbling through he frowned when he noted he wasn’t at his loft, he’d come out on the stretch of grass opposite the institute, tutting to himself, Alec was about to open another portal when he found himself looking at the tall, looming cathedral. His skin prickled and he looked around as if he was taking a huge risk being here. Which in some cases he was, the high warlock just turning up unannounced, stinking of alcohol and unsteady on his feet. Running his hands over his face, Alec took a deep breath. This was completely unprofessional but his head was spinning with everything that had happened tonight. Maia had been a good distraction but the way he was feeling now, he just needed something more. Comfort.

Taking out his phone he hovered over Magnus’ name before he pressed dial and held it to his ear, using a nearby tree to lean against. There were only a few rings before he heard a muffled and half asleep “hey” on the other end.

“Sorry, it’s alright” Alec felt bad for waking him up, not even thinking straight when he’d rang him, of course he’d be asleep, because if he wasn’t he’d be out on patrol at this time.

_ No I’m awake now what’s wrong? _

Alec put a hand to his head, it wasn’t a pain from the alcohol, that would come later, it was a pain built from his overthinking mind. “I-” He tried to get the words out but couldn't, he felt something wet on his cheek and wiped a tear away quickly.

_ Where are you? _

Alec could hear the movement of Magnus getting up on the other end of the phone and took a deep breath, accepting that he’d called Magnus for a reason and the other was already keen to find out why. “I’m outside” He whispered and brought the phone down shortly after being told to stay where he was. He waited for around another minute, staying against the tree and trying to figure out what exactly he was going to say. He’d managed to come to terms with the reasons he felt so upset all of a sudden and how his mood had gone from celebrating with his friend to wanting Magnus to hold him and make him feel better again, just like he always did.

This was much more emotion that Magnus needed to see, they didn’t have this relationship, this wasn’t what he should be offloading onto him.

“Alexander” 

Alec was brought out of his head as he saw the other approaching now, he had baggy jogging bottoms on and a sleeveless hoody, his hair looked a mess and eyeliner smudged on his face. Alec didn’t even have the heart to tell him off for sleeping in his make up, instead he stepped forward into the outstretched arms and buried his head into the Shadowhunters shoulder.

\----

“It sounds to me like you spooked yourself in spooking them?” They were sat on Magnus’ bed, Magnus sat with his back against the headboard while Alec had his head on his shoulder, the younger man’s fingers threading through his hair while Alec held onto the free hand and twirled around the others rings. Alec had ran through the day and night he’d had as soon as he had calmed down, he felt foolish for acting this way when he was supposed to be better than this. If any of his people saw him right now they’d immediately regret their decision to put him in such a high position of power. “Alec” The sound of his name brought him back to focus and he looked up at where Magnus was looking down at him, there was worry in his expression and Alec lifted a hand to push his thumb over the younger man’s brow, straightening it out and smiling.

“That’s probably it” He finally answered and kept his eyes on Magnus’ brown ones as the other pressed a kiss to his palm as it passed his face. 

“I’m sorry I told Jace about your mark, I never even thought for a second about how you’d feel about it” Magnus sounded remorseful and Alec shook his head, smiling back to him

“I never glamoured my mark until I came to New York” He confessed. “I’m not ashamed of it, I don’t care who sees it or knows about it...” He swallowed and sat up straight, eyes looking at their hands now entwined on the bed between them.

“But that day..you seemed…worried how i’d react” Magnus was stroking soothing circles on his hand and Alec wanted to move back into his arms but he’d already outstayed his welcome here.

“Yours is the only opinion that’s ever mattered to me” Alec’s voice was a whisper and he knew that the sentence was loaded with signs, without giving Magnus time to think too hard about what that meant Alec continued. “I’ve never had anyone fear my mark before...it...You were right, it shook me…” His voice trembled and he smiled as best he could. “I’m sorry I just turned up, I know we agreed that we’d keep this to my place…and none of this” Alec stood up, bringing his hand away and wiping the last remaining evidence of the tears he’d shed. He felt a little more sober now as well.

“I’m a friend as well remember...above all else” Magnus shifted and took his hand again. “My door is always open to you” His voice was sincere and his brows furrowed as he looked up and Alec gave in, leaning to kiss him hard on the lips, he felt two hands pull on the back of his thighs and before he could protest he was sitting on Magnus’ lap, straddling him on the edge of the bed. He leant back after a moment and stroked his thumb to clean up a little of the smudged makeup on the Shadowhunters face and they shared a smile before he kissed him again. “Stay til morning?” Magnus’ words whispered onto his lips, full of promise and also hope. But Alec was already feeling vulnerable, he didn’t want to give off the wrong impression to what this relationship was. Friends with benefits didn’t hold each other so comfortingly, they didn’t share tender kisses and spend the night in each others arms without the sex.

“I’m sorry” Alec finally answered and the hold around him loosened, letting him stand. “I have a bath with my name on” He smiled as Magnus looked a little lost up at him, he stroked his hand through his hair and sighed. The air was too heavy between them and it was almost suffocating.

“Let me know when you get home” Magnus stood up to show him to the door, they could’ve shared another kiss, Alec could see Magnus wanted one just as much as he did, but they didn’t and Alec was a little grateful for that. He was sober enough now to know that there were lines they needed to just not cross. 

\----

Alec got home in one piece, he had portalled from outside and managed to avoid too many curious eyes from the Shadowhunters on the night shift as he left, he was just glad he didn’t have to come up with an excuse on the spot for being there. ‘Sorry I just needed to hug and cry on your soldiers shoulder’. Smiling as he toed off his shoes and removed his jacket, he took in a deep breath and trudged inside. He wasn’t tired just yet, even though it was past 2 in the morning, he had lots of work to get done, he sent Magnus a quick text as promised, receiving a simple ‘goodnight’ in response. 

He kept replaying in his mind the reasons why he couldn’t get too invested in how he was beginning to feel, or had already begun to feel a while back for the young Shadowhunter. They were too different, from completely different worlds with different responsibilities. His status and position was what he needed to focus on. The sex was good but it wasn’t enough, something inside Alec was pining for more...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter coming 19th October! X


	6. Chapter 6

 

Magnus was looking through the shelves of Alec’s work room, the space itself was starting to look more and more like a junk shop. There were various dusty jars filled with who-knows-what along with plants growing up the walls and around the windows. He had to step over a few vines as he reached to the back of one to pull out what he could only assume was a dried sprig of the pressed orchids that Alec was after. Coughing a little on the dust, he wafted the air as he came out and dusted off his jacket sleeve, walking back to where the Warlock was stood by his desk, his hand hovering over a jar creating a wisp of smoke from the contents.

“Is this the one?” He smiled as Alec glanced to the side with a nod before taking it from him. They were going to be heading out to Pandemonium later and when Magnus had finished early he’d decided to stop by so they could go together for a change. Of course Alec was still hard at work on whatever it was he did when he wasn’t playing mediator and judge for the downworld, so Magnus helped him for a while, but now he was just hanging around so didn’t want to be a distraction. Alec’s eyes kept darting to him across the room, which he couldn’t blame him for, Magnus was dressed up for a night at the club followed by seducing Alec to the closest piece of furniture. He was supposed to be an irresistible distraction.

Deciding it was for the best, Magnus headed into the other room, helping himself to a drink from the mini bar and sipping it as he stroked a finger across a line of dust on the edge of the coffee table with a frown. Music suddenly came onto the gramophone and Magnus smiled with a hum into his glass, swaying his hips and heading out onto the balcony through the open doors to take a look out at the city. It was pitch black but the view of the lights below and the still booming city was thrilling. Leaning with a forearm on the railing he took a moment to think.

It had been a week since Alec called him from outside the institute, they hadn’t met up since that night and Magnus was convinced the other had been avoiding him until the message came through for tonight. He knew Alec was far busier than he let on, if there was one thing he did know about the Warlock it was that he was a perfectionist in every sense of the word. Though given the condition of his loft, the mess around and the dust that could easily be sorted with a click of the finger, Magnus wondered just how hard on himself he was being. Alec was certainly intense with an underlying self doubt if he stopped to think about it for too long.

Magnus thought back to all the conversations he’d had with friends about the Warlock, the handful that he trusted anyway. They all seemed to be convinced there was a deeper feeling between them, but he just decided they were all old romantics, used to love at first sight and golden weddings with their one and only. Looking round behind him at the loft, hearing the gentle music he thought it was a good reflection of Alec himself.

The Warlock only ever showed signs of being aggressive when they got a little too into the sex, something he couldn’t fault him for, but being so upset at having people scared of him, Magnus knew he was just too precious. Something caught his eye, an object he hadn’t seen before, it was a small gold lacquered box. Drawn to it by the light it reflected from the lamp nearby, Magnus walked over and ran a finger over the top. It was cold to touch, which wasn’t in any way strange but something about it seemed...eerie. The whole object was etched and carved into with geometric patterns and it looked almost ancient, sipping the rest of his drink back, he placed the glass down and used both hands to lift the box.

He turned it in his hands, he’d handled and looked at every object in the room, all with Alec’s permission who seemed unattached to most of them, claiming they weren’t his. Given how it wasn’t here moments ago, Magnus realised this must actually belong to Alec himself. He felt parts of it slide and adjust but it didn’t seem to open. Rattling the contents he could hear something shaking around inside. “Alexander?” He called out, after hearing the shower switch off which meant he was done with his work and getting ready. “What’s this box?” He yelled a little louder before putting it down and turning just in time to see Alec pulling his shirt over his head as he walked out the room, fully dressed now and looking a little tired.

Alec eyed the box and shrugged his shoulders. “No idea, my mentor told me to keep hold of it” Magnus suddenly found he had no interest in the box, now that Alec was staring at him with a darkness behind his eyes. He walked over to the mini bar with his glass and picked up another, not even offering it, just making it. Alec was watching his hands and he tried to move them as gracefully as possible, loving the way any part of him was able to reduce the Warlock to a dribbling mess. Walking round he placed the drink into the other’s hand before leaning close to his ear. “How about we just party here…” He took Alec’s earlobe between his teeth and gave it a little tug, earning him an almost silent gasp. He knew the Warlock was tired and to stay in and get drunk wasn’t a bad idea.

“But you’re all dressed up” Alec’s voice was quiet and he sounded a little guilty, so Magnus stroked a finger over his hand holding the glass, raising it to Alec’s lips to encourage him to drink. The tension between them was growing rapidly, Magnus was already getting hard, a week had been too long and he was beginning to worry he might be addicted to sex with Alec.

“Then undress me” Magnus answered with a smirk at how the other rolled his eyes but Alec was brightly blushing. “We can drink after” Magnus had his hand gently caressing Alec’s backside as he spoke, “If you don’t kick me straight out this time” he gave the muscle in his hand a squeeze, catching the Warlock’s gasp in his mouth as he pressed his whole body against him and his lips to his. Alec’s hands were already fumbling with whatever clothes he could grab and Magnus wished he’d figure out magic that would just strip them both in the blink of an eye.

\-----

The next night, Magnus was sat with Jace and a few others in the Hunter’s Moon. A bar that was mostly frequented by Downworlders and one that he knew his father would throw a hissy fit about them visiting, but the patron’s were nice and Magnus and his group had become good friends with them. They were all there for the same reason, to drink and let go of the day’s worries. He was mid drinking from his glass when he caught the gaze of the bartender, his and Alec’s mutual friend. He excused himself and came over, giving her a hug over the bar in greeting before she gave him a shot on the house.

“I’m sure you do more socialising than you do hunting…” She smirked as she began cleaning glasses, the rest of the customers already happy and drinking. Magnus sipped his drink, deciding to leave the shot for afterwards. It wasn’t a heavy night after all, that had been the previous night with Alec.

“Actually we do a lot of hunting...it just so happens you work on our time off” He chuckled and gave her a wink, turning to his friends for a moment to check they were all okay. 

“Have you seen Alec this week?” 

Magnus knew the werewolf was usually looking out for the High Warlock, she always was, he’d had numerous talks on how sensitive Alec was and how he needs to give him space or it will become something more. That had been a few weeks back though, something had changed since then because now she simply asked when she hadn’t had the time to speak to him herself, knowing Magnus always somehow managed it. “Mmhmm… I stayed a few hours at his last night” he turned back to her to speak. “He seems better, busy but not as he was last week” He frowned and looked into his glass, finishing it off before he downed the shot, wincing at the burn most likely from some form of tequila Maia had put in the glass.

“Good” She smiled down to the glass she was cleaning probably a little too much, “He didn’t return my calls and I worried he’d gone inside himself again...he’s a hard nut to crack” She looked at Magnus with a fondness in her eyes. “But totally worth the effort, am I right?” Magnus could only nod with a deep sigh. “We’ve booked a table at that ethiopian place next week, Simon and I, we wanted to invite a big group of us if you’re up for it?”

Magnus glanced over at his parabatai at the mention of the Vampire and looked back to Maia. “I’m game, it’s one of my favourite restaurants” He hummed and felt his phone in his pocket, wondering if he should invite Alec, or whether this was just for the closer friends.

“Good because I invited Alec and he said yes” She smirked, obviously knowing Magnus’ instant train of thought, he sighed and shook his head with a smile, standing up. “So now he has at least two people he’ll want to see”, he bid Maia farewell before he headed back to the group and dropped down on his chair gracefully.

\----

Magnus dropped his head back panting, resting the back of his head onto Alec’s shoulder as he came down from the orgasm that had shaken his body and left it feeling like jelly. Closing his eyes he smiled and tilted his head to the line of affectionate kisses being peppered down his neck. Alec’s hands were still holding onto him, one holding his thigh up and out to one side while the other was wrapped around his abdomen, hand lazily stroking the last drops from Magnus’ softening cock.

“We’re going to be late” Alec nudged his nose up his neck and bit at the skin, before Magnus turned his head so their lips could meet. “We can’t both be late” He smiled and pulled back, letting Magnus’ foot that was raised touch the ground.

“It’s not like they don’t know…” The Shadowhunter braced himself on the glass of the balcony window and pressed his heated forehead to the cool surface. The rain was pattering the glass and he could see the reflection of Alec redoing his jeans behind him, humming to himself as he felt the slight ache in his lower back already starting to form now the mood had gone. He didn’t even register closing his eyes until he felt a quick slap to his bare behind and jumped laughing loudly.

“Come on!” Alec frowned at him, clearly trying to keep a straight face as he leant down to help Magnus hoist up his own jeans, almost lifting him off the ground with the tug he gave.

“Careful!” Magnus cried out laughing and batted Alec’s hands away as he brought the skin tight material back into place, tucking his shirt in and doing up his belt buckle. He could feel the Warlock’s eyes on his fingers as he did and paid extra special attention to the final clip on his belt, smirking and lifting his eyes to meet Alec’s. “Another round?”

“We don’t have time” Alec shook his head, blush bright on his cheeks as he patted his pockets for his belongings before throwing out his arms to pull up a portal in the centre of the room. “Maia will kill us” He stepped to one side letting Magnus step through first before following behind.

When Magnus got through he adjusted his hair in the window of the restaurant, he felt a hand to his lower back and smiled round to Alec before notioning with his head for them both to go in. When inside he looked around and rubbed his hands together, unsure why he couldn’t see anyone else yet. There was supposed to be around ten of them and he knew picking up Alec had set them both back making them fifteen minutes late. He turned to see Alec talking with the waiter before he turned to Magnus with a frown.

“We’re the first here…” Alec shrugged and followed the waiter to the table for them, there were candles lit and roses on the table and Magnus stopped in front of it, much like Alec did in a little bit of a trance. He felt nervous all of a sudden and sat down slowly, Alec was already sitting down on the opposite side of the table on his phone pressing it to his ear. “Come on pick up...” He heard the Warlock mumble before Magnus finally took a breath and thought logically about the situation, rolling his eyes and grabbing his own phone out.

Magnus sighed, sending Jace a quick message to check where they were. He looked across the large round table, Alec seemed a long way away, he wondered why he’d chosen to sit all the way over there. Then he realised Alec had actually sat down first, swallowing a lump in his throat he flagged down the waiter to order a bottle of wine to be brought while they waited.

“Anything?” Alec put the phone down and spoke across to Magnus.

“No” Magnus checked his phone again before he accepted the bottle on wine, pouring two glasses out and holding one for Alec, smiling as the Warlock leant across to take it. Magnus was half hoping he’d use his magic to collect it, but he knew Alec only used it when he really had to. “Did we get the time wrong?” Magnus checked through his messages as Alec tutted and slid his own phone across the table to show Magnus.

_ Maia _ _   
_ _ 9pm dummy. See you in 45 x _

Magnus frowned and opened his mouth. “I was sure it was 8”, he heard Alec hum as he took his phone back. “Oh well” He held up his wine and clinked the glass with Alec, taking a sip and smiling at the Warlock, if the table hadn’t been set for 10 then it would look like they were alone on a date. Even if they  _ were _ on opposite ends of the table. “To think we  _ rushed _ as well” He smirked and Alec choked a little into his glass with a snort. Magnus slinked a couple of chairs round, still leaving 3 between them but being at least on the same side.

The taller man shrugged and sipped his drink, using a wisp of magic from his finger to twist a napkin on the table idly. “Don’t we always rush?” He didn’t make eye contact with Magnus and the Shadowhunter thought for a moment. They never really took their time with sex, the point was to let out the frustration as quick as possible. It was always amazing, so amazing that Magnus hadn’t slept with anyone else since he met the handsome Warlock, but now he was considering what it would be like to fully worship that beautiful manly body that Alec possessed. “How is your training going?”

Magnus leant on his hand with a sigh at the question. “Not too bad, still at the top of my class...i suppose I just struggle with keeping to  _ all _ the rules” He held his hand up before Alec could open his mouth fully to voice his opinion. “Some of the rules are made to be broken”

“You won’t rise the ranks if you break rules” Alec mumbled and Magnus could see the scolding look on his face. “Your father has already told me multiple times that whatever we’re doing shouldn’t distract you from your work...that was the point of this whole thing...nothing distracting and just for fun” The Warlock didn’t exactly sound convinced himself and Magnus knew he’d been working himself to the ground on his end as well. 

Magnus rolled his eyes earning him a frown from the other, “my father complains about a lot of things but he can’t deny I’m the becoming the man he’s raised me to be...only better” the additional part he accompanied with his hand reaching to give Alec’s a squeeze across the table. It had recently come to light that Valentine was perhaps a little small minded and old fashioned in his views for downworlders. 

The group who had taunted Alec in the cocktail bar turned out to be part of his team and he made no move to correct their narrow minded ways. Magnus swallowed a lump in his throat and wondered just how his father  _ would _ react if he spotted them and found out they’d been sleeping together for over a month. Subconsciously, he moved his hand away again from Alec’s almost, he knew none of the other customers eating were Shadowhunters but this is the first time they’d been anywhere public alone before.

The rest of the time went by a little strained, the two in an awkward silence as they both seemed to have become very aware of the public setting. Alec had spotted and drawn attention to a Warlock in the corner enjoying a meal with his mundane peers and he’d not only given Alec a nod of acknowledgement, but a surprised look to Magnus who had been refilling his glass at the time.  By the time the others started arriving, the two of them were sat still 3 chairs apart and very much ready for the additional company, the mood rising almost to over the top happiness when they came in. Alec was up the moment he saw Maia and gave her a relieved hug.

The group dined and drank moderately, Magnus kept glancing to where Alec was sitting now, back to being opposite ends of the table and the bouquet of flowers blocking the view. By the time they’d finished eating he had his legs outstretched beneath the table and smiled as he felt something nudge his ankle. A shy touch that left him almost blushing, he rested his head on his hand and played with the stem of his glass as he caught Alec’s eyes finally. The man already blushing but fanning himself with a menu as if it was the heat of the room.

Using his own foot he pressed the tip of his shoe and managed to find Alec’s ankle in return, stroking it gently as he did. It was a private moment and it was almost like a reconciliation for the awkwardness before towards each other. It also lead to Magnus pulling Alec down a side passage beside the restaurant to kiss him thoroughly before they parted ways. He knew their friends had seen them and knew what they were up to, but he trusted them as much as Alec trusted Maia.

“Come on Alec! Portal time!” The werewolf in question yelled down to them in the dark, Magnus had his back to the wall and his hands gripping onto Alec’s shirt front as he panted against his lips. “You better go” He breathed out before they kissed again, slow and passionate. Magnus felt a quiver in his stomach as the kiss wasn’t at all the kind of kiss they should share in the relationship they chose with each other. He moaned quietly into Alec’s currently dominating mouth and ran a hand up and into the Warlock’s hair.

“ALEC”

Alec pulled back so fast Magnus chased his lips for more and stumbled a little from the wall, dazed and confused at what just happened. “Call me when you need to...ya know” Alec was trying to regain his breath and Magnus simply nodded in response, swallowing a lump in his throat as Alec turned and left him stood by the wall. Sighing he looked down to the ground before he regained his composure and came out the passageway, Jace was stood with Simon to one side, the two of them in the open and holding each other’s hands behind their backs while they whispered to each other. Magnus felt a twinge of jealousy at how they were in the open and so close when he and Alec resorted to the shadows.

“Come on” He mumbled and trudged up to his Parabatai. The two of them walked home with Lydia, one of their fellow hunters and Magnus was able to keep his mind off all the conflicted feelings in his gut. Unable to admit to any of them or even give them long enough to settle, they reached the institute and wished Lydia goodnight before Jace was now sat in Magnus’ room talking about the blonde’s vampire crush.

“Would you change?” Magnus smiled curiously as his friend creased his brow. “You know, become a vampire?” He saw the cogs turning and was surprised as Jace shook his head quite confidently. “Not even if you could be together forever?”

“Forever is a long time...besides Simon would never forgive me...being a vampire has more cons than pros you know” Jace was messing with his phone as he spoke, but not giving Magnus any less of his attention for the discussion casually brought up but with underlying seriousness. 

“So you’ve spoke about it?” Magnus raised his brow, not expecting their relationship to develop as fast as it had to be in discussions of eternal life together. “Isn’t it a bit soon?”

“It’s never too soon to address the elephant in the room...besides I’m just happy with the life I get with him...if he leaves me for being old and grey then who am I to stop him...at least I lived my best years with him...besides he hates what he’s become...” Jace smiled fondly and looked up, putting his phone face down now. “What about you? Would you die and come back for Alec?”

“Yes” Magnus spoke out before he even had time to think of the question, his breath hitching as Jace gave him a knowing and sympathetic smile. “I mean…” Magnus found he couldn’t even backtrack because the more he thought about it, the more he wanted it. He and Alec weren’t even anything more than fuck buddies to each other and his mind was telling him he would go through all that pain and suffering for him? He dropped his head slowly and lay onto his side with a deeper sigh this time. “I think I may be in trouble”

Jace shook his head and came closer, putting a hand to his parabatai’s shoulder and chuckling. “Trouble? No, I don’t think so...I just can’t believe you didn’t think about this sooner, you’ve been in denial for a while now...in fact probably from day one about what you want…” Magnus bit his bottom lip and looked up at the blonde as he spoke. “You never just wanted easy sex...you put up this exterior but I  _ know _ you, my parabatai, my brother”

Magnus felt something sting the corner of his eyes and frowned realising they were tears welling up, he wouldn’t let them fall though. How had this all come crashing round so quickly, perhaps the intimate kiss they’d shared like star crossed lovers down the alleyway tonight had left him feeling vulnerable and open. He knew Jace was right, he just never admitted it. “I-” Magnus felt his throat constrict and couldn’t look his friend in eye. “I think I love him” a tear slipped down his cheek but he didn’t feel saddened, he felt strength rise inside and smiled as he sat up and into the open arms of his parabatai. He took the moment to breathe.

“I know...but don’t you think you’re telling the wrong person?” Jace pulled back and held his face, smiling proudly as Magnus rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter ~ 16th November


	7. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really sorry for the delay!  
> Hope this chapter was worth the wait <3   
> it's got a lot going on in this one!

Magnus didn’t rush straight over to Alec’s as he’d first planned, he took his time to think things through on how this would go. His friends, Maia included were all convinced the feelings he felt were returned, but the two of them were too blind to see them before. So Magnus waited until Alec made the first move to contact him, usually he’d be the first to text just to ask if the other was free, but he wanted Alec to want him before he bared his heart to him. The next week went by and he was throwing himself into his work as a distraction, working harder than ever as his father was keeping up the pressure. Having missed his chance at head of the Institute he was hoping for his son to take over. Magnus really wasn’t bothered with the position and he knew it would be another few years at least before he qualified, but he needed to keep Valentine happy in case Alec accepted his feelings, being officially in a relationship he knew he’d have the make it public to make it work.

It was when Magnus had his arrow deep in a demon’s skull that he felt his phone in his pocket vibrate. Without losing focus, he yanked out the arrow and turned to fire it at another demon trying to pin Jace with its long and twisting arms. They made quick work of the rest and with a thud, Magnus dropped onto an old chair, panting and rubbing his brow with his wrist strap. Jace laughing and flicking the ichor from his seraph blade as he nudged one of the dead demons with his boot. They didn’t vanish back to hell like most others, these ones would need a clean up crew, so Magnus made the call after rubbing the grime from his hand. When pulling the phone back, he saw the notification that he’d felt before, Alec’s name on the screen, the message they’d usually send to each other but this time it made Magnus’ heart rate quicken with nerves.

_ Are you free? _

Swallowing and looking up at his Parabatai, the look on his face must’ve said it all as he stood up, he glamoured his weapons and without a word headed out the building they were in, taking the quickest route to the subway.

\---

Alec had spent the morning and best part of the day trying to mediate over his people’s disputes. One of the higher and wiser of the Warlock’s was trying to make his life difficult by picking fights and trying to gain a following with the hopes to prove he was better off as the High Warlock. Of course Alec was voted in for a reason, meaning those who put him in this position were greater in number, especially since he’d been doing everything right. He showed out the last Warlock with a thanks to her and as charming a smile as he could muster before he dropped back to lean on the door, closing his eyes. 

He hadn’t heard from Magnus for a while, not since the meal they attended with their friends. He didn’t know what came over him when he kissed him like he did in the alleyway afterwards, but he hoped it didn’t scare him away. Taking out his phone he found his number and sent a quick message. It was late so it wasn’t likely he’d have a reply, but Magnus had never let him down before. He smiled and ran his hand over his desk, stroking over the part where the wood had split along the grain. He had forgotten about it when it happened, Magnus had gripped the wood so hard, Alec had used a brief spark of magic to prepare him. He didn’t know the other had the strength rune activated just moments before and the result was the destruction of his furniture as well as an unexpected, fast orgasm that had the young Shadowhunter almost pass out and their time together cut shorter than he’d liked. Since that time he’d held back on using his magic with Magnus, clearly the other was extremely sensitive to it.

Creating a bluish green wisp in his fingers he sealed up the damage and stroked his fingers now over the join, tapping it for a moment as he was thinking to himself. He felt the familiar flutters in his stomach that he always got when he was waiting for Magnus to come round. He wondered whether he should just remove his clothes now, but that would make him seem too desperate. Even though this is what their relationship was about...meeting up when desperate and almost ‘gagging’ for release with each other. He pushed to the back of his mind yet again the feeling that he could only logically but tragically label as longing, longing for something more that he knew he couldn’t have.

He sat in multiple spots on the sofa, reclined, sat up right, crossed legged and fidgeted to try and get into the right position. He wanted Magnus to walk in and just want him, he pinched the bridge of his nose and smiled to himself before he dropped his head back, opting to just lie back completely on the sofa. Alec had never seen himself as alluring and seductive, but since meeting the young Shadowhunter he found himself believing he could be. Maia had told him multiple times to just accept his feelings and stop pretending. He wasn’t entirely sure he could, Magnus was young and had his whole life ahead of him. He wouldn’t want to be tied down to a whining, boring old Warlock. 

When his wards shifted he took a deep breath and turned his head towards the door in time to see Magnus step in. He saw he was in his combat gear and kept eye contact as he slowly sat up on the sofa, he felt the fire burning in his belly and gripped his hands on his knees as the Shadowhunter kicked off his boots. He knew he was hard, he’d been building the arousal while waiting and he held both arms out to take hold of Magnus’ hips as the other dropped to straddle him on the sofa, the other was already panting, his hands gripping for Alec’s body already, a blush and smile on his face as he pressed his palms to cup Alec’s face.

To have this much power over someone that they were literally quivering with anticipation was something Alec didn’t take lightly. He moaned into the kiss as they finally met with their mouths, his hands starting to try and get at Magnus’ trousers until he felt hands on his wrists stopping him. He broke the kiss and looked into the younger man’s eyes, raising a brow in question. Alec took a deep breath as Magnus kept his hands to his face, just looking into his eyes. It was a deep, soul searching stare. It was the closeness that made Alec realise he must’ve come straight from a mission, because he was filthy, his hands clammy and the odour coming from him was softening Alec’s erection already. Licking his lips he realised he didn’t care how bad the smell was, because the moment Magnus stepped off his lap to start removing his thigh holster and belt, he missed the closeness.

“I need to tell you something...” Magnus’ voice wasn’t as sure and confident as it usually was and Alec was feeling a worry in the pit of his stomach, he rubbed his hands together and nodded, watching the younger man walk to the mini bar and pour them a couple of drinks. The fact they were drinking and not fucking had Alec begin to worry.

“Sounds serious” He mumbled a little and kept his eyes on the man’s as he came over with the glasses, passing one to him before he sat beside him on the sofa, turning so his leg was up so he could face him. Magnus’ free hand rested on his thigh and gave it a little squeeze, his eyes were still staring into his eyes and Alec felt his glamour shift on his pupils for a moment before he had to look away. The tension in the room was heavy and his heart was starting to pound for reasons he couldn’t understand.

“It is…” All it took was Magnus’ smile to accompany his response and Alec felt a little lighter already, he felt the thumb brushing his leg and took a sip of his drink, seeing Magnus do the same from the corner of his eye, his gaze had moved to the hand and he felt the urge to reach out and touch it.

“Magnus” He breathed out slowly and lifted his head, now looking into Magnus’ eyes which were still staring at him so deeply he felt almost unsure what was happening.

“I’m sorry Alexander” Magnus began, “I don’t know when this happened or...when I started feeling this way” his voice was quiet. There was rain starting on the windows, creating a muffled pitter patter but all else was silent. “It might be the first moment I laid eyes on you at the bar...or it might have developed over the weeks we spent together in passion...but” Magnus looked up and Alec found himself blushing. The intensity and the sincerity of the Shadowhunters stare was beyond the man’s years and almost threatened to consume him.

“Magnu-” Alec went to speak, almost like he needed to diffuse whatever was happening but a finger to his lips had him silenced, his eyes glassy and matching Magnus’ as he was being pulled under by the closeness and the atmosphere that suddenly enveloped them.

“Alexander, I am in love with you”

Alec felt a lump form in his throat, he felt his hand become clammy and his collar suddenly feel too tight, he took a moment to register the words before he creased his brow and without even registering, asked Magnus to repeat, “ _ I love you _ ” the Shadowhunter’s eyes were shining with such joy and excitement that Alec had to close his own.

Magnus loved him? He had fallen for him when they both agreed this was purely physical and he allowed himself to feel something more. Something that Alec himself had been fighting tirelessly to push aside. He felt a hand to his cheek, a touch so gentle it made his heart ache and he knew that no matter how he reacted to the news of Magnus’ confession, there was no going back to how they were before. Not when Magnus had admitted how he felt, if he didn’t return the feelings, then to continue the relationship as they were would be to lead him on and turn it into a cruel game against the Shadowhunter’s heart.

Luckily for Magnus he did, “I-” Alec couldn’t get the words out though, he opened his eyes and leant into the palm on his cheek, he didn’t even remember dropping and spilling the glass of whiskey onto his jeans and to the floor beside his feet, but that didn’t matter right now. What mattered was he was watching Magnus’ eyes stare back at him with hope and happiness for what he might reply with, he didn’t think they’d ever just looked into each others gazes for this long before. “H-how can we-” Alec cut himself off again. He was about to revert back to everything he’d been telling himself from the start. To question how this would work when he was the High Warlock with his responsibilities, but having been in the role now for a while and fought back against anyone with underlying doubts, as well as having his friends practically beg him to take this further, he knew this could work. “More than what we have now would take effort” He swallowed.

“I’m all for effort” Magnus’ smile framed his beautiful face perfectly and Alec decided that as much as he loved the Shadowhunter sexy and sultry, his smile and laugh would always win.  _ Love _ . Alec had never felt love for someone other than his Mother and she had died when he was still young. His previous partners had never gotten to this stage before and he wondered if all this time those feelings inside whenever he thought about Magnus had been love from the start as well. When they’d laugh and make short small talk, Alec always felt like he wanted something more but always put it down to being horny, tired or needy, he admitted to himself a while back now that wanted more with Magnus from the start but had been putting it off because of his stress of over working. 

Alec leant forward and hushed Magnus’ words as he began to open his mouth with his own, he felt the smile against his lips and the hand now cupping his face as they slowly shared sweet kisses. Thumbs caressed the hairs around his ears and fingertips rubbed at his scalp. After a few minutes he brought their lips apart and rested his forehead to Magnus’ and took a deep shaken breath, he was tired of fighting. “I love you too” He whispered out and couldn’t help the smile on his as face Magnus actually let out a giggle, before they kissed again. 

Alec groaned as Magnus was back to straddling his thighs and he parted his lips to let their tongues dance slowly together. This wasn’t the rushed, stressed out and high strung make outs they usually had, this was intimate and deep. He shivered as his hands were on Magnus’ hips, guiding him as he began to rock himself against him, he dropped his head back as the other began to kiss across his jaw and he could hear and feel the hot and heavy breathing in his ear.

Suddenly he breathed in through his nose and almost gagged, eyes snapping open with embarrassment as Magnus jerked back. He blushed brightly at the reaction and looked at the others wide eyes through a haze. “I’m so sorry Magnus...but you really stink” His voice shakey, he kept his hands gripping the Shadowhunters thighs though, letting him know he wasn’t ready for him to move yet, even if the smell had knocked him sick.

“Shit..yeah sorry” Magnus laughed and ran a hand back through his hair, holding it in front of his face and seeing demon guts caught under his nails and between his fingers. Leaning to them to sniff them himself he retched causing Alec to laugh out loud and push him off his lap now.

“Go wash...it’s disgusting” He cried out and leapt up as Magnus lunged for him with his filthy hand outstretched. “Don’t you dare!” He yelped laughing as the Shadowhunter stood up and began to give chase around the sofa, Alec didn’t have the physicality of a Nephilim so he knew he’d catch him, so instead he used his magic and thrust it back as almost a gust, causing Magnus to skid back on the spot before stopped, stunned looking at him, one hand clutching his stomach as he did. “Shit” Alec’s eyes widened. “Did that hurt?” He stepped forward as the other had gone quiet, worried he’d hit him back a little too hard. Just as he reached him, he caught the twinkle in Magnus’ eye and gasped, unable to pull back quick enough as the man laughed and grabbed him, pulling him against his body. Alec could feel the squelch of the guts on his hand press to his shirt and cringed. “You’re disgusting” he spoke without venom and sighed as he felt lips to his collarbone that made him lean his head back.

\----

Alec was sat up looking over various scrolls and notebooks, he’d spread them out to the left of the bed as he forced himself to get at least part of his work done before he joined the man next to him in sleep.

Magnus had showered and cleaned himself more than thoroughly before Alec had let him out the bathroom. Keeping the door locked with his magic while he cleaned. He’d had to use the guest bathroom himself, after getting far more ichor and blood on himself than he’d liked. Magnus had invited him in to join him, but after seeing the state of the bath after he’d used the shower. Alec was glad he hadn’t. He’d made Magnus wait for him while he used his magic to clean it. He hadn’t asked Magnus to stay the night, it was just unspoken that he would be. He was older than the Shadowhunter, less experienced sexually but more experienced with his emotions. 

Alec had always been the one to initiate hugs and cuddles after sex, maybe it was Magnus’ image as a rock solid Shadowhunter, or maybe it was just how vulnerable he felt if he asked for such intimate things. 

Magnus had been so bone-deep tired by the time his head had hit the pillow that they opted not to have sex, even though the Shadowhunter kept on trying but either yawning or his eyes would droop. He was only using one hand to flick over pages beside him, the other was stroking through the jet black hair by his hip bone. Internally Alec thought confessions of love would freak him out when they happened, that he’d change as a person and be expected to act according to his feelings. But surprisingly he felt no different, a weight lifted yes, but no different and they had acted just a little slower than normal with each other afterwards. Maybe they were both right, that they’d been in love far longer than they ever realised, because having the Shadowhunter physically in his bed for the first time seemed completely natural to him.

\----

Magnus felt his body wake up before his eyes were able to open, there were clocks ticking almost all around him. He remembered spotting at least 5 dotted around the room and none of them were in time with each other, it was definitely going to drive him insane if he didn’t fix them. Peeling up his lids he saw the room was still pitch black, save for a light blinking from the side of the room. Groaning softly he turned towards it and grabbed his phone from the table, pushing up onto his elbows as he looked through the messages. Simple bulletins from the Institute as well as a message from his father reminding him he was to be in his office by 5 o’clock tonight. Looking at the time it was ten in the morning. The room must be dark through Magic because it was almost impossible to see anything.

He slid his phone back and snuggled back down under the large sheets, his hand stretching out to search for something solid he knew to be beside him. When he felt out what was definitely an elbow and sighed softly and slid closer. Pressing his lips to what he guessed to be Alec’s shoulder, he slid his arm around his waist. The Warlock was lying on his front with his head facing away, he could tell because the breaths were muffled and slightly different. His skin was cold to the touch and that was most probably because Magnus knew he was a duvet stealer. Knowing he was wrapped up in the cocoon of the sheets while Alec must be exposed to the air.

Shifting over he nuzzled his nose to the dimple on his shoulder and hooked his hand over hip bone, rolling to his side and pulled Alec so he was flush against his chest with his back, his hand immediately pressing flat to his chest and idly threading his fingertips through the hairs there.

Alec made a grumbling sound but seemed to stay asleep, his arms twisting a little to adjust to the new position before he rested his arm back, hand resting on Magnus’ thigh pressed to the back of his own. He took the moment to cling a little to the Warlock. The one he loved and loved him in return, it was such a liberating feeling that he couldn’t describe even if he tried. There were so many things he wanted to experience with the other man now, he wanted to take him on dates, show him off to the world and let them see he was taken and he was his. 

The thought of Valentine came to mind and he knew he’d be disappointed, but he also couldn’t control how Magnus felt and he followed his heart to Alec.

“You’re thinking too loud..” A mumbled, sleep filled voice rasped out to him in the dark and he tensed slightly not realising Alec had even woken up.

“You’re sleeping too long” Magnus responded and smirked against the back of Alec’s neck as he felt a large hand curl over his own on his chest and link their fingers together.

“What were you thinking about?” 

“You” Magnus breathed into his ear and felt the shiver run. “How much I love you” he pressed his lower body now fully to Alec’s, his morning arousal already starting to build up being so close to the other. 

“Fu- Magnus” Alec’s gasp came out as the only material between them was their boxers and the length of his cock was rubbing between his cheeks.

“I want to wake you up like this as often as you’ll let me” Magnus felt his skin heating, the fact he couldn’t see anything, only feel everything was setting his senses on fire. He began to lick and suck at the smooth column of Alec’s neck as he slid an arm beneath the Warlock’s body so he had him between his arms, his hands and fingers pressing down and tracing the V of Alec’s hips until he had a grip on the inside of his thighs and pulled them so the leg facing outwards parted and his erection caught between his legs and rubbed the sensitive skin behind the Warlock’s balls.

Magnus continued to grind as he reduced the older man to whimpers and breathless words of encouragement. “I’m not going to fuck you” He moaned as Alec’s hand was gripping him between his legs and pressing him hard against his body, he was already leaking into his underwear.

“Please” Alec’s long fingers were driving him wild but he was determined to keep control. “Please fuck me” he rolled his hips back Magnus stroked one hand over his stomach, pressing over his abdomen and biting at his earlobe. 

“No...I’m going to make love to you” He breathed out, feeling the firm body in his arms tense and stop moving, both of them were panting and he released the others ear as the Warlock pulled away and he felt the bed shift. Alec hadn’t moved out of his reach, he just lay on his back looking up, the basic shape of his body he could make out in the dark. A hand cupped his face and he leant to press his lips to kiss the other’s sternum, smiling at how heavy his breathing was. They were both riled up, he was close to bursting, he wasn’t going to go slow just yet, but the mood would be completely different between them this time. This wasn’t a desperate to get off fuck, this was going to be morning sex charged with their emotions from the night before.

“Let me look at you” Alec’s voice was a whisper and with a slight glow of his finger, the room began to brighten. Wincing a little Magnus let his sight adjust and looked around to see where the source of light was from. The curtains were open but from the breeze he’d felt he knew they had been all night. His suspicions on the room being enchanted to darkness were proved correct. 

“You’re incredible” He grinned, amazed again by Alec’s magic.

“And you look adorable” Alec smirked up teasingly at how Magnus must look ruffled and well rested from one of the best nights sleep he’d had in a long time. He pouted down at him, he didn’t really want to look adorable when they were just about to have sex.  He reached his hand and palmed the bulge between Alec’s legs, smirking as he watched his body react.

“Adorable?” He leant down to mouth at his bottom lip as he continued to rub him, he heard Alec try and say something back but he shifted away from him and pulled down his boxers, throwing them off to the side before he shifted out of his own, Alec raised his brow across to him amused by the sudden need to be naked together. “How about now?” He began to jerk himself, looking across to where Alec’s eyes looked ready to bulge out of his head.

“Still adorable” The Warlock teased and moved, straddling Magnus’ waist and rubbing his ass across his erection. “That’s not an insult” He groaned and put his hands on the headboard, rocking his hips, his breath hitching whenever Magnus’ tip caught his hole.

Magnus sucked on his fingers before he pushed them between Alec’s legs underneath him, starting to finger him and stretch him open, his heart was pounding and he knew this had already lasted longer than their usual hook ups. He also realised as he lined himself up and moaned as Alec sat down on him until he was fully sheathed, that this was the first time they’d ever faced each other. It was always from behind and Magnus gasped as he started to encourage Alec to roll his hips and slap his body down onto him.

“Alexander!” Magnus gasped out as he was captivated by just how expressive the Warlock’s face was, how he was falling apart and it was written all over his face. He watched with wide, lust filled eyes as the band of white began to form across his face and his head dropped back with the weight that formed on his head. Magnus was at Alec’s mercy as he rode him harder and harder, his mark in its full glory on show as he used the headboard and his knees for leverage to keep going. “Fuck I’m gonna cum” Magnus’ fingers were gripping his hip bones so hard he knew he’d leave bruises.

“Do it” Alec grunted out as his breath was short and voice rasped. Their bodies had a sheen of sweat across them and Magnus threw his head back as he was getting closer and closer. He looked down with a hazed look as Alec was fisting himself and convulsing, the other’s cum hitting his chest and chin as he cried out and clenched tightly with his inner muscles, causing Magnus to follow soon after. His whole body in awe of how beautiful and sexy Alec looked when he orgasmed, he knew the image of his face would be burnt into his retina’s forever.

“Fuck” He breathed out as Alec stopped his rocking motions and let him slip out, he braced his hands on Magnus’ chest and they stayed for a minute just looking at each other trying to catch their breath back. 

“You should get back before they send out a search party” Alec’s breath was still shakey as Magnus watched his legs quiver as he shifted from on top of him, dropping heavily to the bed and sitting there looking down at him. His mark still showing. Magnus watched in adoration as he stretched his neck and shoulders out, clearly readjusting to the familiar size of the antlers. Nothing could ruin the bubble of happiness he was in right now...

\----

“Please tell me you’re joking” Valentine’s face turned stern as his brows furrowed, teeth seemingly grinding together. His very posture made Magnus step back in fear of what might follow, he wouldn’t take back what was said though and stood his ground, puffing his chest out just a little. “You and the High Warlock are in love?” He scoffed, almost spat in disgust that Magnus had never seen before in his father.

“We are…” He tried to speak out but it came out a lot quieter than he had meant it to. He was thinking now that Jace had been right all along, telling Valentine about him and Alec would only cause unnecessary trouble. “We’ve been seeing each other...for a while now but...it’s serious and I wanted you to-”

“What are you  _ thinking _ ?!” The older man bellowed out as he stood from his desk, slamming his fist down and causing the trinkets to rattle. “You can’t be serious? Not only is he a downworlder but he is ALSO a Lightwood” He all but growled out. “You are my  _ son _ and I can’t allow this to continue” He stepped out from behind the desk, grabbing Magnus’ arm tightly as he opened the door and began to pull him down the corridor.

“Hey-Hey!” Magnus protested as he began to feel the pain on his arm, struggling to slow his father down as he saw onlookers as he passed by, feeling the embarrassment about being dragged around. “Stop it!” He stumbled as Valentine stopped by Aldertree’s office, opening the door and shoving him through the doorway. 

“Magnus?” Jocelyn was sat in front of the head of the institute’s desk as he came in, the two of them seemed to be in some kind of discussion when they were rudely interrupted. “Val?” She looked at her husband and then to their son.

“This doesn’t concern you” Valentine spoke out to his wife before he turned to Victor. “My son has been corrupted and enchanted by the High Warlock and I demand he is fixed” He took a deep breath and Magnus couldn’t believe his ears as he did, looking where Jocelyn was already standing and walking over to him as he folded his arms, almost curling into himself. He knew his dad would take it badly, but to think he was tricked into his feelings.

“Is this true?” Jocelyn’s voice brought him back to reality and he shook his head. 

“No...Not in the slightest” He frowned as Valentine gave almost a snarl. “We love each other” He looked as Victor raised his brows in surprise.

“Love?” The head of the institute looked disbelieving and Magnus began to wonder if all of the older generation were as cynical as these men.

“Magnus…” Only Jocelyn’s voice showed him some comfort, he looked away feeling angry at the doubt at his words.

“I’m not a child-”

“-You’re still very young” Valentine’s voice cut him off and he clenched his eyes shut. “He’s probably promised you things… if not with magic with prom-” 

“Val!” Jocelyn hissed out and put her hand to Magnus’ tensed up shoulder before she looked to Victor. “He’s not as young as you treat him…Excuse us” She walked Magnus out the room, leaving the two men to speak as their discussion about him began behind his back. “Mags” 

Magnus was brought out of his angry thoughts as he looked into his Mother’s eyes. She’d always had kind eyes. He sighed and smiled a small smile, refusing to let anyone make him feel ashamed or any less than how he felt for Alec. His Alexander was worth the fight. “I love him” His voice quivered a little, he continued to fight on how he was more mature and stronger than he was treated, but his tone betrayed him. His youth had been riddled with fear he wouldn’t fit in, that his new family would regret their decision to take him in. He felt his inner strength grow as the woman he saw as his second mother smiled and pulled him into a hug. 

“You have so much love to give Magnus Bane” Magnus swallowed and tried to argue against her that he was a Morgenstern like the rest of them but two hands cupped his face and the look she gave him warmed his very soul. “You are a Morgenstern...but you will always be a Bane...Your mother had the most wonderful soul and saw the best in everyone” Magnus didn’t even feel the tears slipping down his cheeks as Jocelyn continued. “Her heart passed onto you and she would be so proud…” She pulled him in again to and this time the hug was tight as he gripped her clothes, feeling relief pour out of him over her acceptance. “Just like I am...let me deal with your father...love is to be treasured because it can be so rare in our world” She stroked his hair and he smiled on sniffling and knowing he must look a mess right now. 

“Thank you” He moved back and wiped his face with his palms. She simply stroked a hand through his hair and nodded to him to go about his day, which he did with a lightness to his body and a swiftness in his demeanor. This was of course after fixing his eyeliner.


	8. Complications

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait!  
> a new tag has been added so please read the warnings

Magnus couldn’t think of a time in the last few months where he’d actually been unhappy with his life. His luck was so high right now that he felt invincible and literally on top of the world. He was excelling in his training once more and already on the fast track to being where he needed to be, head of the institute and proving to his father that being in a relationship with a Downworlder wasn’t going to change that. Times were different and Valentine was living in the past.

 

He opened the door to Alec’s loft, somewhere now permanently open to him with or without invitation, throwing his jacket onto the coat stand by the door. It was pretty late at night, he knew the other would be asleep by now. But he was quite happy to shower and simply climb in beside him. He was ridiculously in love with the Warlock. He knew any time he’d felt feelings for someone before Alec had been childish and incomparable to how he felt right now. He had already told his parabatai and even Alec himself that this was it for him. 

 

Stepping quietly around, he began to undo his belt and thigh holsters before he heard raised voices from the study. One was definitely belonging to Alec, but the second was that of a woman. He looked to the coat stand and spotted a black shawl that didn’t belong to any of them. Frowning and walking slowly over to the open door, he was more than a little surprised to see the High Warlock stood in his jogging bottoms and t shirt, talking to a beautiful woman in a tight red dress.

 

“I’m sorry I can’t help you further, but I suggest you leave now” Alec’s voice carried as he moved from the desk. He’d been perched against it while the woman was sat in his chair, her nails that had been tapping on the wooden desk stopping as she turned to Magnus in the doorway. Raising her brow she chuckled to herself.

 

“Well it’s a shame we can’t help each other Alexander” Her voice dripped with sarcasm and Magnus found he  _ hated _ the way Alec’s name rolled off her tongue. This woman was dangerous, he could feel it in his bones. “So the rumours are true? Your  _ do  _ have a toyboy?” She approached Magnus and circled him, eyeing him critically. “He’s real cute isn’t he, young and fit” She stopped at his side and ran her fingers over his ear cuff, the one Alec had gifted him. Magnus by instinct moved away and frowned, not appreciating her patronising him or even trying to appeal to his attractions. True she was stunning, but he wasn’t interested. 

 

“Camille” Alec said her name sternly, walking over and putting himself between Magnus and the woman, Camille. “As I said before you entered. You aren’t welcome here...Leave before I report you to the Clave...”. He turned round to Magnus and pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Go on ahead, i’ll be there soon” He looked back to the woman, following her as she was heading to the exit. Magnus couldn’t feel threatened by her, even if she seemed to be drooling over his Warlock. Alec wasn’t interested in women, he’d already made that quite clear, had it been a man, Magnus might be feeling a little possessive as she linked into Alec’s arm and gave him a backwards glance almost mocking.

 

Magnus watched as the door to the entranceway shut behind them and he tried to forget about her. He knew her name from debriefing and overhearing the superiors talking at the Institute. Camille was the head of the New York Vampire Clan, he wondered what she’d done to be threatened with being reported to the Clave. If he wasn’t so tired he’d have objected to being defended by Alec. He walked into the bedroom and removed his thoughts of her, ridding himself now of his clothes as he headed into the en-suite and into the shower. He sighed as he rinsed away all the grime of the nights hunt, his muscles relaxing under the warm spray, he much preferred to wash at Alec’s, the hot water was a lot more instant than it was at the institute.

 

With shampoo suds in his hair he heard the door creak open, stepping to one side with a content smile as two arms encircled him from behind and small kisses pressed up his neck. “Sorry about that” Alec’s voice was warm and he could hear how tired the Warlock must be. He tilted his head as the shampoo left his hair and gave the other more access as he felt his breath quicken.  The hands around his waist ran over the skin of his torso and one came to rest on his hip. He could feel Alec pressed to his back, the small of his back prodded with the hardness of the others growing excitement.

 

“Don’t apologise for others” Magnus heard his voice come out a little higher than he’d hoped, his body coming alive as he began to press back and rub his bottom against Alec’s body. He took hold of Alec’s forearm around his waist and pushed it down, sighing out a deep release of breath as the older man closed his hand around him, starting to stroke and twist his fingers and coax Magnus to being fully erect in almost record timing. Magnus felt his lips curl into a smile and leant his head back onto Alec’s shoulder. Letting the Warlock take control as he closed his eyes in bliss, his hips only moving to the flow that Alec was setting.

 

“I missed you” Alec’s whisper carried into his ear as their breathing was getting heavier. 

 

“I saw you yesterday morning” Magnus took his bottom lip into his mouth to hold back a whine he knew was trying to escape his throat as he grasped at Alec’s ass behind him, gripping it and pulling him closer, trapping the solid erection between them so it rubbed at his spine.

 

“I miss you every minute you’re away”

 

Magnus choked on a sob almost as he heard the words and felt his orgasm draw near, he pulled away from Alec and halted the assault to his senses, his fingers threading into the other’s chest hairs as he panted heavily, his arousal twitching with the lack of contact. Alec’s seemed ready to burst as well. Magnus spent a few minutes looking into Alec’s equally glazed eyes, the two of them had reached the point where they didn’t need to speak anymore to understand how each of them were feeling. He finished washing, careful of any sensitive areas while Alec did the same, occasionally glancing to each other.

 

Alec was the first to step out and dry himself off with the towel, holding his hand to help Magnus out over the rim of the bath and patting him dry to match. Their hair was still dripping when they walked hand in hand to the bedroom, Magnus lying back onto the bed as their lips met slowly, his legs parting to allow Alec to slip between before still damp fingers slid inside him, he gasped out and arched his back and pulled Alec back down to his lips.

 

He knew they were both too tired to go twice and he craved to have Alec inside him, hands weren’t enough when the Warlock was showing his rare sentimental side. He smiled and groaned as fingers were replaced with hard flesh and he gripped as Alec’s shoulder blades, moaning out loud as Alec began to make love to him.

 

Their skin was still a little moist and starting to mix with sweat while Magnus wrapped both legs around Alec’s waist, his voice was coming out in whimpers as he spoke sweet nothings into the Warlock’s ears, the way Alec’s breath kept catching at every word and movement gave Magnus twice as much pleasure. He didn’t know how he’d had sex so many times with Alec and until their confessions of love, never faced him and looked into his eyes. He stroked a hand down the slightly stubbled cheek of Alec’s face and brought him to his lips, moaning into his mouth as he finally hit his limit between them.

 

He felt like he was floating after he came down and kept his hold on Alec as the other’s actions faltered and he released inside him. Alec was pressing kisses to his sternum as he parted their bodies, dropping to his side next to him. Magnus felt just as bone-deep tired as Alec looked and smiled fatigued at him as he curled into his side, the two of them not needing to utter another word as they fell swiftly to sleep.

 

\-----

“You seem so much happier”

 

Alec turned to his friend and shrugged as he sorted through various jars of ingredients on the shelves. Maia had come round for their weekly talk, something she forced on Alec after he turned out to be the worst at returning messages and keeping touch in general with her. She knew it was nothing personal, so these meetings were needed. It would usually be her talking to him and giving him advice while he tried to juggle his busy life around her. However that didn’t mean he didn’t enjoy her company…

 

“I really mean it...you’re looking after yourself more I can tell...your clothes are clean for a start” She smirked as Alec gave his sleeve a quick sniff. “You’re brushing your hair...love really does suit you”

 

“I guess” He muttered as he thought to the sleeping Shadowhunter in the next room. Magnus had been working through the night and arrived shortly around midday, exhausted and stinking as he usually would be when he came round. He worked far too much, even for Alec’s standards. 

 

“Alec”

 

Alec turned to Maia’s voice with his eyebrows raised. “Hmm?” She simply laughed and sipped her coffee. 

 

“You’ve been stroking the label on that jar for the last 5 minutes...he’s here isn’t he?” Maia teased and looked in the direction of the bedroom, raising a brow.

 

“Wh-? Yeah” Alec cleared his throat. “Yeah he’s here” He gave a small smile as he knew his cheeks were tinting with a hint of blush as he walked over to her and sat down on the sofa opposite. “He’s always so tired these days...I think his dads being a jerk just to spite me” 

Just as he was about to speak more on the matter, the bedroom door opened and he watched, eyes wide as the Shadowhunter in question wandered out in just his tighter boxers, scratching his abdomen as he yawned and dragged his feet as he walked into the main bathroom, shutting the door behind him.  He followed his movements before he turned to where Maia was smirking at him.

 

“You two are too adorable i might have to be sick” she laughed and stood up, finishing her coffee and grabbing Alec’s empty mug as well. “I have to get going anyway...pack business and all that”

Alec watched her leave to the kitchen and stood up to see her out, he appreciated her company more than any of the friends he’d made here, he was also glad that she’d convinced her pack leader to position the wolves in his defense in case Camille caused any trouble on her way out of the city tonight.  He saw Maia to the door and shut it behind her, turning to the bathroom door as Magnus stepped out from it.

 

“Sorry did I interrupt?” He looked over, his hair still flat to his head where he’d slept on it all afternoon and Alec could see the red indentations on his face where the pillow had creased beneath his cheeks. Walking up to his tired lover, he pulled him close in an embrace and kissed him. Letting their lips linger together as they deepened it lazily, Alec could feel Magnus turn almost to putty in his arms as he was clearly still very tired. He smiled and broke the kiss, seeing the dreamy glazed look in his eyes and kissed each eyelid. It was an intimate and loving gesture and it seemed that even though Magnus was almost asleep again, he appreciated it. “Love you”

 

Alec chuckled to himself and stroked the hair from Magnus’ face. “You’re still tired...get some rest” He rested their foreheads together as Magnus sighed to him. “You can’t be going back to work when you’re tired” Alec spoke softly as he guided him back in the direction of the bedroom. “They won’t miss you for another few hours” He smiled and turned him round by the shoulders, marching him back to the unmade bed where Magnus crawled into and pulled the duvet up around him. Alec was guilty of overworking himself and he knew that Magnus would scold him just the same as he was now if he did. Besides, Alec didn’t have to risk his life every night like Shadowhunters did. He was about to leave the room when he heard a muffled grunt and rolled his eyes, pulling back the covers and sliding in beside Magnus, the Shadowhunter instantly plastering himself to his side and wrapping his arms and legs around him.

 

“Just half an hour...that’s all you get” Alec chuckled, he didn’t mind all that much though, he’d just have to sleep for a few hours as well if it meant the younger man would stay there and do as he was told.

\----

 

It was a week later and Jace was leading their group into the sewer system below be the city. Word got out that there was a nest of rogue Vampires still loyal to Camille hiding out there. Magnus had learnt from Alec that the vampire leader had been killing mundanes and feeding on them for her own personal pleasure, something that was in every way illegal with the law.  She’d left the city without trouble, but left behind heretics who were hell bent on continuing her legacy. Now here Magnus was, trudging up to his knees in filthy water while his scarf was pulled up over his nose and mouth.

 

Jace was already ahead and they’d split up from the rest to cover more ground, only by a few metres though, he could still hear and see them in the darkness. “Anything?” Jace called back to him, Magnus simply shook his head and stopped for a moment to listen to the stillness. He pulled out his stele to activate his hearing rune and almost jumped out of his skin as the heavy breathing and bone creaking movements echoed in his eardrums from not too far away.

 

Looking his parabatai in the eye he pointed to the alcoves at the side of them, the two further up the tunnel they were taking. Jace nodded and began to walk with his back near the brickwork. They knew the Vampires had heard them already, their hearing was already enhanced without the use of runes. Magnus waded slowly messily through the water, the sound he hoped would mask the others advancing. The splashes he made were over the top and he for a moment didn’t think the rogue downworlders would buy it, until the water in front of him parted from the speed of the vampire now approaching him.

 

Holding his ground he held out his bow and notched his arrow as a dagger flew and hit the Vampire as she moved, causing her to scream out and hit the side of the wall, holding her shoulder with a snarl, teeth bared as she looked round where the source of the blade had come. Jace stood holding the sister dagger, point it straight at her. “Not another move” 

 

Magnus kept his arrow aimed at her from the side as she was being surrounded now by the other Shadowhunters. Lydia the first to grab her arms and pull them behind her back to cuff them while another pulled the dagger from her arm. She screamed out and spat blood in Magnus’ face as she was dragged out the water and away.

 

“That was a little easy…” Jace took Magnus’ hand and hauled him up out of the water, pulling a face at what was most likely the smell from his drenched clothes.

 

“Too easy…” He looked back to the alcove and took a deep breath. “There’s two more in there” He whispered, hoping the sound of the captured vampire screaming would block out their mumblings. Wiping the mix of blood and spit from his cheek, Magnus nodded towards where he’d heard more scratchings, the two of them starting to cautiously walk over. Jumping in suddenly he almost set off an arrow before he spotted just a few rats running around in the corner. “Shit” He laughed as Jace shook his head and patted his shoulder.

 

“Come on...they must be down another tunnel” The blonde dusted off his knees before they started to walk back.  Magnus didn’t feel the initial tear in his skin, it was the second that caught his shoulder and the blood that gushed down the side of his throat. His breath caught at the sensations and numbing feel before he lunged back with his arrow in his hand, meeting his mark as he drove it into the eye socket of his attacker.

 

“Magnus!” Jace’s voice was like ringing in his ears as his vision blurred and body sagged to the ground. He landed hard onto his knees and pushed his hand into the bleeding wound in his neck, he could feel the torn skin and pressed with as much strength as he had to try and stop the bleed. His fingers grabbing for his stele but dropping it from the blood on his hands.

“Jace!” He managed to choke out as blood dripped from his lips. His parabatai was at him in seconds, pressing his jacket into Magnus’ neck and using his own stele to try and activate his iratze.

 

“It’s not working” Jace’s voice came out in frustration and confusion, Magnus gripped his jacket as he closed his eyes and tried to breathe but the wound must’ve hit an artery as every breath would send a quicker flow of blood. He felt his body weakening and let the panicked hands grab at his clothes and the steles scorching his skin to try and draw on new runes to save him.

 

“What the fuck is happening?!” Jace yelled out as he felt the ache in his own parabatai rune, distress in his voice as the runes he drew were simply marking him and fading. “Its a fucking  _ vampire _ bite?!” He looked at the blood around Magnus and continued to try and stem the flow.

 

“A-Alec” Magnus managed to choke out, tears in his eyes as he thought of his lover, his beautiful Warlock waiting at home for him. He pulled Jace close and sobbed out as tears streamed down his face, his skin paling. “Please...I don’t want to die..I-I can’t leave him”. He felt a wet face press to the side of his own where Jace’s tears were spilling as he refused to let go. “P-Please don’t let me die”

 

\----

 

Alec tossed and turned through the night, his mind not letting him rest as his heart was pounding, he dreamt of pain, anguish and terror, waking up and crying out as he did. His body coated in a sheen of sweat as he ran both hands over his face in a choked out sob. The nightmare had been so vivid, he’d seen blood, so much blood. He shivered and grabbed for his phone, using his magic to bring it into his hand as he opened up his messages, scrolling to Magnus and sending him a quick one. He saw a missed call that must’ve been what woke him from his nightmare, it was an unknown number with no message left, when he tried to call it back it simple disconnected. He’d try again in the morning.

 

Alec tried to return to sleep, but dreaded closing his eyes, instead he headed to the study and made himself something to calm his thundering nerves and flared anxiety. He sent Magnus another message to call him when he was back at the Institute, he knew he was probably making the Shadowhunter worry, but he didn’t care, he was too on edge to believe anything other than the sound of his lover’s sleepy voice on the end of the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >.< sorry for the cliffhanger...


	9. Devastation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait :)  
> A bit shorter this time~ Will make up for it with the next one!

Nothing had hurt Jace more in his entire life than feeling his parabatai dying in his arms. There was even doubt that he would ever feel anything like this again, as much as he loved Simon, Magnus’ soul was part of his own, their bodies were one and to have a part of him slowly ripped away, piece by piece was excruciating. 

The adrenaline he felt when he had rushed to Magnus’ side had blocked out the pain of their bond tearing. Now as he looked at the scarring skin where their rune had been, fresh tears streamed down his face. His fingernails, already covered in dirt and dried blood, dug into the freshly moved soil beneath him. “Is it too late?” His words came out choked as he looked at the grave bed in front of him. Simon was speaking, talking a mile a minute in stutters and Jace was unhearing as he pressed his forehead to the ground.

Everything had happened so fast, from Magnus falling unconscious, to the call to his vampire lover. Simon had been there so quickly, so ready to help as he cut his skin and they forced his blood into Magnus’ mouth. Raphael had even come to help dig and speed it up. Magnus had already told him he’d drop everything to be with Alec, that this was something he’d already made up his mind about. He just wished he’d reacted sooner but his mind had gone blank in the panic as he was stemming the flow of blood on Magnus’ neck, not quite believing it was coming to this so soon.

“We were too late” He choked out confiming to himself when no one responded, looking up as Simon sank to his knees beside him, pulling him into his arms.

“I’m sorry” His voice wasn’t soothing for Jace’s broken soul and he turned away from the grave and sought out some kind of warmth from the vampire’s cold body. “It can take time…” Jace blocked it out again the rest of what was being said, only hearing the small hint of hope. He turned to look at the soil and then to where Raphael was leaning against the spade stuck into the ground.

“How long?” His voice came out hoarse and choked, his body was aching as he held his hand still to the faded, damaged rune.

“Jace…” Simon tried to talk to him again.

“I said how _long_?” he asked still looking at Raphael. The suited vampire simply shook his head and stood up straight.

“It’s already been longer than I’ve heard of before...he stopped breathing before we buried him...his organs failed before you poured the blood into his system” Shaking his head again, he walked away. “Grieve Shadowhunter...I have to go” He walked and put his hand to Simon’s shoulder, whispering something to him but Jace blocked it out and felt his heart sink.

\---

Alec’s night had been long, after his dream he’d busied himself in work and potions. He watered, pruned and fed all his plants that had spread around the study almost jungle like in it’s appearance now with the amount of exotic plants. So much a thin mist had formed on the floor.

There had still been no message from Magnus, no call. He knew he didn’t usually worry this much but the dream had chilled him. He wished he’d taken Jace’s number then he could at least double check with him. Alec knew that Magnus’ parabatai spent a lot of the night awake so he could spend time with Simon so he was more than likely still up.

There was a shift in his wards as he felt someone approach them, they weren’t hostile but it was still late...Making his way to the door and opening it, his whole body tensed and he gripped the door knob. Jace stood there, covered in blood, dirt and all manner of grime, his body was trembling and his skin paled. “Come inside...” Alec stepped back, Jace looked fearful and pained, he meant a lot to Magnus so he wouldn’t turn him away in this state.

“A-Alec” He spoke in a rasped whisper as he came in, a slight limp in his step and his hand was pressed to his side. Alec was beginning to feel the worry build now as he read all the signs.

“Where’s Magnus?” Swallowing and shutting the door slowly, he saw the Shadowhunter turn round slowly, fresh tears streaming down his face as he let out a sob as he tried to speak. Alec took a deep breath, his eyes wide as he knew what he was here to say and his heart sank. He wasn’t here to be healed, he was here with bad news. The news that Alec had felt the moment he opened his eyes from sleep. “Jace” He needed to hear it though, moving over and placing his hands on the blonde’s shoulders he looked into his eyes, but Jace looked away, unable to keep eye contact almost in shame.

“We tried to save him…”

Alec felt his own body starting to shake, his stomach coiled and gut wrenched in sickness as he felt bile rise inside him. “No” He shook his head, “How?” He sounded sterner than he’d wanted to but he needed to know, needed to understand how and why. They had barely even begun their time together, Magnus was still so young, so full of life when he’d last seen him, it wasn’t fair.

“A vampire jumped him...when we cleared out the den one of them was hidden...we…I wasn’t fast enough-we tried to save him, we tried his runes but it didn’t work _nothing_ worked” Jace stressed, his hands now gripping onto Alec’s forearms as they spoke inches apart from each other. Almost like if they let go then the harsh reality would hit them both too hard.

“A vampire bite is common..it’s _treatable_ it’s not fatal” Alec’s voice came out like a snarl as he argued that this was impossible, there was no way one vampire could take down Magnus, _his_ Magnus was top of his game and in his prime, he’d worked his ass off to get there and this was not the way he could be taken down.

“Not this one...I don’t know how but...Fuck...Alec” Jace’s voice broke. “We even tried to save him...to-” He knew it had never been his place to tell Alec, when swearing the secrecy to Magnus when they’d discussed turning him over him dying, but that hadn’t worked and there was no point lying about it now.

Alec’s vision was blurring a little, he felt like he needed strong drink, something to cling to and something to destroy all at once. He listened then as Jace told him about Magnus wanting to be a vampire, because he wanted to be with Alec forever, the thought should’ve warmed him but instead it turned his blood cold. He was listening now to how none of that had worked. How they’d fed him Simon’s blood and buried him in an unmarked grave and waited for hours without sign of ‘life’.

Jace was breathless by the end, his emotions still understandably high. All Alec could now think about was his lover beneath the dirt, lying there lifeless. He felt a shiver run through him and looked over as Jace was now silent, his head hung. He wasn’t used to feeling this sense of loss, of not knowing what to do. 

He couldn’t comfort Jace, he couldn’t even bring comfort to himself by justifying or knowing what to say or do. All he knew was he felt an emptiness, one that refused to admit it was true. “Where did you bury him?” Alec was already grabbing his coat.

“He’s not there anymore” Jace spoke quietly as he watched Alec put his coat back down, not hanging it just letting it drop to the floor with a thud. The Warlock didn’t speak but looked at him waiting for him to elaborate. “I got a message from Lydia...they’ve brought him to the institute...he’ll have a proper ceremony” Jace swallowed a hard lump in his throat as Alec’s head hung.

“I want to see him” Alec’s voice was small, he let Jace speak a little bit more before showing him to the door, the blonde needed to go back to the institute and sleep, he looked like hell and Alec would be damned if he let Magnus down by running his parabatai to the ground with questions he didn’t know the answers to.  

When he’d left Alec moved to the balcony, he sunk down to his knees, one hand gripping the rails in front of him and breathing out, the other hand moving to grip the material around his chest. This is how it felt to lose someone...emptiness and darkness clouded his vision.

 ----

Jace made his way back to the Institute, confused and feeling lost as he wandered, Lydia met him part way and helped him stand as his body had been running on adrenaline, not even close to coming to terms with the loss. When he got in he was greeted by a team of doctors who took him to the medical centre.

 

They examined and ran tests on him as he stared unblinking to the ceiling, straight into the examination lamp until his eyes burned and tears tried to ease the pain. When he was released he wanted to sleep.  He felt his heart thudding in his chest as Jocelyn came and pulled him into a tight embrace, her tears drenched his shoulder and neck as they comforted each other.

 

“Jocelyn I’m sorry...I’m so sorry” He sniffed before the woman’s hands held his face and looked sternly into his eyes that held as much pain as her own.

“You have nothing to be sorry for...you did all you could...Lydia told me what happened” Jocelyn had tears on her cheeks but she spoke with sincerity. “You are not to blame...we’re investigating the bite..the poison that blocked it...something greater was at work here and none of you were to know that going into a lowly vampire den” Jocelyn stroked his hair back and smiled.

 

“Can I see him?”

 

“Valentine has forbid visitors...he’s taking the time to mourn himself…” She looked to the side and stepped back. “Go and clean up, rest, try and sleep, you’re exhausted” Jace nodded and folded his arms almost wrapping himself protectively in them as he walked away and to his quarters. He’d speak to Valentine in the morning.

\---

Maia had come over the next day, Alec hadn’t slept a wink and she had been kind enough to bring breakfast for them both. He’d explained what had happened as best he could and she’d comforted him as a good friend would, but in reality there was little comfort that could help. He missed him already and it had only been a day. What was the last thing he’d said to him? Was it a goodbye or did he just huff because he’d left too early for him to be awake.

 

Agonising over the smaller details wasn’t something he’d ever done before, but he found himself doing it now as he sipped some herbal tea. After picking at a bagel he’d sat curled up on the sofa, a blanket over him and managed to fall asleep while hearing Maia talk about anything and everything, which she must’ve done on purpose to lure him to resting.

 

By the time he’d woken up she’d gone home, leaving him now to bury himself in his work. Alec blocked all his calls and messages, except for Jace, after remembering to take his number. The moment he could, he wanted to be there to see Magnus. Touch his hand one last time, he knew it would be hard with him being a Shadowhunter but he just needed some kind of proof to see with his own still disbelieving eyes.

 

Every part of the flat reminded him of Magnus, so much of the Shadowhunter was in his home now, his spare boots and gear hung up. Toothbrush and overnight bag kept in his bathroom, the lingering smell of him on the bedsheets and sofas. Alec looked at the two person sofa they’d cram into with their long legs and still make it comfortable.  Wiping his eyes, Alec looked back on how they’d danced around the subject of actually allowing themselves to fall in love, to have a real relationship. So much time had been wasted...So much time he couldn’t make up for.

 

Alec dropped a bottle from his hand, ignoring it as it smashed onto the floor, his body creasing a little as he pressed his face into the crook of his elbow.

\----

Jace came by Valentine’s office the next day as planned, the man was sat while Jocelyn was talking to him, he moved to step out again as they looked up, worried he’d been interrupting something and wishing he’d knocked.

 

“Jonathan..please…” Valentine called out, gesturing to the chair in front of the desk. “Please sit”

The room was dimly lit and the older man had a white band around his arm, Jace had never seen the appeal of showing mourning in that way, it was old fashioned but so was the man wearing it.

 

“I...haven’t heard from Simon since last night...was he there when you go to the site?” Jace had tried calling him, even tried going by where he knew he’d been staying but still no sign of him.

 

“He’s locked up below” Valentine’s once comforting tone when Jace had entered changed now to one of clear disgust.

 

“In the cells? Why?” Jace hadn’t even made it to sit down, he had his fists clenched. The cells were no place for Simon, he’d don’t nothing wrong and he was a close friend to many in the building.

 

“Why? Because of what he did or _tried_ to do to our son”

“He only did what I _asked_ him to do!” Jace defended him, there was no way Simon should be put in prison when it was Magnus who wanted it in the first place. “ _Your_ _son_ asked him to do it...if you’d actually given him your time of day out of his duties then you’d have known that yourself...He loved Ale-”

“I don’t want to hear about that Warlock” Valentine growled lowly. “You should be grateful I don’t have him here for questioning...if Magnus hadn’t been so blinded and distracted then this would never have happened”

Jocelyn opened her mouth to her husband before sighing and putting a hand to his shoulder, squeezing it. “Val...” He was tense and staring hard at Jace across the room.

“Get out” He spoke to Jace before turning to do his work at the desk. “I’m sending word to the cells, you won’t speak to that Vampire while I’m in charge”

Jace made to protest but Jocelyn moved round the table before he could, taking Jace’s shoulder now and walking him out the office. “He’s grieving...he isn’t himself, when Victor’s back from Idris I’ll have him grant you access” She pinched the bridge of her nose, clearly struggling herself with all this.

“I’m sorry...look...I already put on my report what happened...no way should Simon be punished for this...it’s all on us, if you need to take it out on anyone take it out on me” He stood sternly and knew he played a massive part in how badly this had all gone and how they weren’t in time to save him. 

“Tomorrow...I’ll talk to Simon, there’s no point getting yourself in trouble” Jocelyn patted his arm softly.

\----

The next day after an emotional trip to the morgue. Jocelyn made her way down to the prison, passing security clearances as she did until she reached one of the high security cells. Valentine admitted it might be over the top in the precautions against a newly turned vampire but his love for his son had outweighed the logic.  Stepping to the glass she nodded to the guard who flicked on the microphone.

“Simon” She spoke to him calmly, she knew of the vampire already. He was a good friend to Institute and she knew his relationship with Jace. “Talk to me…” Her voice a little pleading.

Simon stood up from his bed, his eyes wide and felt relief when he saw a friendly face. Stepping to it he put his hands to the glass and spoke to her, eyes watching the men who stood watch. “Magnus wanted this to happen...this wasn’t me attacking him or whatever Valentine wants you to think” He defended himself. “Please you know I wouldn’t just do this”

“My husband is angry...he said the wounds on Magnus were fatal-”

“I didn’t bite him” Simon frowned dropping his hands to his sides. “That was the one that attacked him I swear I didn’t lay a finger on him” Simon’s hands now up in defense as he looked back at the accusing look of distrust on Jocelyn’s face.

 

“You mutilated him” She spoke, her voice a little harsh but she’d seen her son’s body on the slab in the morgue, the disfiguration that was so uncharacteristic of the man she knew in front of her she almost didn’t want to believe it.

 

“I-” Simon frowned. “You’ve seen him? You’ve seen Magnus?”

“Of course I’ve _seen_ him” He snapped back, not able to place the confusion now running through Simon’s expression.

“Impossible…”

“How is it impossible? Just because you ...you buried him, doesn’t mean we can’t bring him here where he belongs!”

“Are you sure...one hundred percent sure?” Simon’s hands were pressed to the glass again as he was closer, disbelief on his face.

“Of course I’m sure” Jocelyn voice didn’t completely match her words,

“You don’t sound one hundred percent” Simon frowned and shook his head. “Did you see Magnus or not?” He yelled this time getting frustrated with what he thought was a simple question. Jocelyn on the other hand didn’t seem to understand his meaning. “Look...Jocelyn...I don’t know who you think you saw up there but your son was long gone before Valentine and the downworld hate brigade snatched me”

 

The look that flashed over Jocelyn’s face as she tried to make sense of what Simon was saying made him shake his head and almost want to laugh at how ridiculous this all was. “Because I _told_ them...Camille. Took. Magnus”.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Comments = <3
> 
> You can also talk to me @ShadowOfMystic on Twitter! 
> 
> xxxXxxx


End file.
